Thanatos
by The Foxy Man
Summary: A boy infected with the Blacklight virus, then losing everything is contacted by a mysterious priest looking man. "What is Yokai Academy? And what does he mean there are people like me there?" Rated M to be safe.
1. Welcome to Yokai!

**Hey everyone The Foxy Man here with my first story. Just wanted to say that and I will use flames to roast marshmallows. Also I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. UPDATE: All major editing is done and any future chapters will be at least 2k words in length. and the last thing is if you reveiw and see Yinko (whos stories you should check out.) 's review and I just want you to know that was proir to the severe editing and I asked him or some advice on how to fix some things and he said its good now. So thats it.**

_'Hello.'_-Dream/flashbacn

"Hello." - person talking

_'Well helloooo...' _-person/monster thinking

**"Die please?"** -transformed monster speaking

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

_It was dark on a cement jetty by the East River in New York. There were six people, four were holding down a young man around the age of 14. Another was holding a knife to the boy's neck. The final one was pointing a gun at a female also was around the age of 14. _

_'Eren! No!' The boy getting held down suddenly knocked the knife away and tackled the gun holder._

_'Run Nina! They're after me and I can't fight if I have to worry about you!' There was a a gunshot, a scream, then silence. _

A tall, muscular but lean, American boy with smooth yet messy and semi-spiky neck length black-hair, and amethyst-colored eyes ,around the age of 15 he was clad in a green blazer and tan khakis. He also had on a locket with a picture of a little girl and her family on one side and a picture of a few people on the other. He was on his way to a odd place called Yokai Academy. The boys name was Eren Decker. And he was not what you would call normal.

He opened the locket to look at the picture if a three people one of them a girl. _'The same nightmare of July 31st, my birthday "gift".' _He closed the locket.

Eren was broken out of his thoughts by the bus driver calling back "...you know Yokai is a veeeerrry horrifying school kid!"

Eren kept his face neutral and asked, "Old man, you hear of New York?"

"The place where that virus broke out a year ago? And disappeared?"

"Yeah. I lived there when it happened. Yokai won't have anything on that."

"Wow kid...that sucks. Well we're here. Time to go." With that Eren departed.

* * *

A few minutes had passed and all Eren saw was stuff that looked like it was from a cliché horror movie. He got tired of seeing this stuff and decided to take the short cut, his way. He channeled biomass to his legs and jumped. After reaching a certain height Eren dashed forward twice then began to glide.

Eren began to think. _'Alright Eren you know the drill no friends, as they seem to get hurt. No trust, as you have constantly been betrayed.' _He took a deep breath. _'Alright I can do this.' _His train of thought shifted ._'Wonder how the old man is doing back home in New York. Wonder if he finally moved out. Hope he did, he'll be safer.' _He saw the castle like school and landed as to not raise suspicion. He walked in for the orientation.

* * *

An hour later...

_'Well that was a good nap.' _Eren thought to himself since he fell asleep during the entrance ceremony. He was walking to his homeroom with his hands in his pockets and as he walked in he notices two girls with odd hair colors one light blue, the other light purple. "Lots of weird hair colors" he muttered to him self. He sat down in an open seat next to a window on the left side of the classroom and waited for class to start.

A few minutes later a woman with blonde hair and-_'Are those cat ears on her head?_' Eren thought about the woman who in his opinion looked a bit ditzy walked in.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I'm sure you all know this but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!"

Eren raised an eyebrow and thought, _'So that must be what that creepy priest meant when he said there were people like me here.'_

Nekonome proceeded to go into a speech about coexisting with humans and staying in human forms at all times and some other stuff Eren didnt care about. He was about to fall asleep again until a student spoke up, "Hey teacher! Wouldn't be better for us to eat up the pathetic humans and in the case of pretty girls molest them?" Eren's eyes snapped open and lowly growled.

_'Too many witnesses Eren. Too many witnesses. I have seen enough of his kind in New York. He tries anything he is dead.'_

"Incidentally there are no real humans here. The academy is in a sacred world. Any humans who come to know of our existence we will execute them or something."

Eren thought,_ 'Isn't that kind of the opposite of what they are trying to achieve?'_

Suddenly the door opened, "Excuse me! After the orientation I got lost in the school sorry I'm late!"

_'Now pink hair? How many different hair colors do they have?' _Eren thought as he saw the pink haired girl. He also heard some remarks about her looks from the males in his class.

She had pink waist length hair. She wore the male blazer and the female skirt. She wore a black choker wit a cross on her neck. She had large green eyes and reeked of innocence.

He saw the look the student who made the remark about humans earlier give Moka a lust-filled look but this one was filled with evil intent. Eren's eyes hardened and gave him a look that said 'try something I dare you.'

Class ended shortly after another speech from the teacher saying they had the rest of the day to get settled in. Eren left the classroom quickly not wanting to get caught up in the rush of students.

"You are Eren Decker correct? I am your classmate Saizou Kominya." The newly named Saizou picked up Eren by the collar of his shirt. "You saw that pink haired girl in our class right?" A nod. "She's mine so stay away from her." While this was occurring Eren had some thoughts on Saizou.

_'Thats the guy that made that molestation remark about humans. Lets show him why you don't fuck with me.' _Eren grabbed Saizou's arm, forced his weight downwards, and spun and flipped Saizou onto his back and put his foot on Saizou's throat pinning him down while holding his arm. Eren crouched down and growled out so low only he and Saizou could hear, "Listen I don't give a shit that she is 'your's.' But I saw that look you gave her. I don't tolerate rapists. I kill them. You try anything with any girl and I see, and I will EAT you. Understood?" Saizou gave a nervous grunt of affirmation. "Good glad we sorted that out. And by the way I wouldn't try that again I tend to kill people who attack me." With that he left.

'_Just watch me I never allow a woman like her to escape. She will be mine and I will make that little shit Eren watch as we have some "fun" together.'_ if Eren had heard Saizou's thoughts he would have killed him right there.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Eren was walking through the woods. It always calmed him. He was about to try to make the time between his shifts shorter and figure out new ones, but right then, he blacked out.

* * *

**Thats on the end of the new chapter one. The next will probably be a bit shorter but don't worry as it goes they will get back to at least 3k.**


	2. Ass Whopping: Thanatos Style!

Well here is chapter two of Thanatos might seem a bit quick but I had started it after the first one was finished being written. This chapter has been revised. Enjoy!

_'Hello'_ -Person thinking

"How ya doing?" Person talking

**"Imma kill it!"** -Transformed monster talking

**Disclaimer:** I only own Eren and any other Oc I might come up with.

* * *

Eren woke up in a forest surrounded by a horrific scene to any one else. There were bodies everywhere killed in different ways. Slashed to ribbons, crushed, ripped apart, you name it if it could he done with a handheld weapon it had been done.

Eren was shocked, "Another blackout." He thought out loud. "Time for cleanup." Eren said sighing as he began to absorb the bodies. _'Where am I?' _He looked at all of the bodies. None wore the Yokai Academy uniform. _'So I'm not at school lets find the biggest group of people and find out where I am.' _Eren thought sending out a hinter pulse he found a city full of people about two miles north of him. He set off gliding towards the city.

He got there and saw a payphone. He looked in his pockets to find some money. He found a piece of paper that read, _'Thought you might need this . Call this number and the bus driver will come and get you. -The Headmaster'_ Eren found just enough money to use the phone. He dialed the number. "Hello?"

"Its Eren. The Headmaster said to call you." Eren said bored.

"I see where are you?" The bus driver replied

"Kyoto. At least thats what the sign says."

"Alright be there in a few"

An he was right a few minutes later the bus arrived. "You're lucky its the weekend otherwise there would be questions. What was that all about anyways?"

"I'm sorry but that is info I will never give out." Eren said stressing the never.

"Alright, alright I can't force you."

A few minutes later they arrived back at the academy. Eren got off the bus. As he walked by the bus driver he said, "Thanks for picking me up. I wouldn't have found my way back otherwise."

"Think nothing if it kid."

After that Eren was gliding towards te forest eager to start training that he didn't get to yesterday.

Eren ran up the side of a tree to a branch big enough to support him and focused on making this shift faster.

On the top part of Eren's forearm was a black and red two foot long serrated scythe blade about midway down his forearm. It went about six inches out then curves towards the top of his hand towards his hand that was still in the air. The arm itself was odd. The entire arm looked to be covered in tendrils from the shoulder that went down and also looked like it connected to his shoulder. The tendrils merged about halfway down the top part of his arm to form the whole arm and hand. On Eren's hands were metallic silvery five claws in the place of each of his fingers. The claws were each about a foot in length and looked to be able to bend at where joints would normally go. The tops of the claws were also serrated.

Eren got off his branch silent, and ran up to the biggest tree he could find and made a swiping gesture very fast. After his arm stopped there was a creaking noise then the top part of the tree started to fall towards Eren. His other arm shifted.

This one appeared human in shape but much larger than a normal arm. It looked like it belonged to a body builder but more lean. And it was also a deep gray. Eren grabbed the part of the tree that was falling towards him and caught it with his new arm and held it above his head with no visible effort.

Eren saw this and threw the tree with a great show of strength...threw the tree.

Meanwhile...

Saizou was looking for his newest target, Moka, when suddenly he saw a dark shape approaching him from the sky. He squinted to try to get a better look at it but it was moving too fast. The idiot did not realize for some reason that it was headed right towards him! In an instant he was buried by a tree cut near the bottom...

Back with Eren

Eren just realized something about his arm. It looked just like Alex's aside from the scythe protruding from it. Eren stared at it._ 'I remember when we first met.'_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Eren had on a black hoody, fingerless gloves, dark jeans and dark blue sneakers. He had blood dripping down the right side of his head but other than that he was fine. He was currently running from some gang members after stopping them from raping a girl. He took a turn down an alley and ran into a dead end. A door opened near him. A man was walking out after getting off work and leaving to go home. He saw Eren and his panicked look. He walked away, but never locked the door. As he passed by Eren he said, "Kid I don't know what you got yourself into but go in and take a left and go down the hall all the way." He took the man's advice and locked the door behind him. After exiting the building he looked around to see if the gang members were around. Then he looked at the building. It was tall, black and rectangular. Near the top was a sign that read 'Gentek'. A few days later Eren saw the man again while He was on a early morning walk. He called out to him, he turned around. Eren caught up and said _

_"Hey thanks for the help back there. I would be in the hospital or in the ground if not for you."_

_The man smirked "What help? I just forgot to lock the door." _

_"I'm Eren by the way." _

_"Alex." Was all the man said. _

_And on it went for a few years. On Alex's way to work they would walk and talk. The same on his way back. This continued for a few years and they steadily got closer, until Eren helped him out. Alex was on a day off and way on his way home after going some errands. He decided to take a shortcut down and alley with three hobos in it. All of a sudden all three hobos were up and surrounding him. He was about to get mugged. "Give us all your money and you can walk." Said one with a knife._

_Eren was walking home after visiting a friend deciding to take the long way home and walked by a certain alley. He stopped thinking he heard Alex he looked down the alley and saw Alex's jacket's design and snuck behind the muggers. Alex saw him and Eren made a shushing gesture. Alex understood, then Eren attacked. He knocked the first one out with a hit to the head. The second one got tripped. Alex handled the third. Afterwards Eren chuckled "Well looks like we're even now."_

_Alex also let out an rare laugh. "Guess your right. How about this, I take you out, my treat Lil' Bro?" _

_Eren looked at him funny, then smirked "Sure Big Brother." _

_Time skip a few months later..._

_After the outbreak Alex found Eren. He showed Eren the power he had. Alex offered it to him. Eren accepted. After all Eren just wanted to be like Big Brother." Eren didn't know the monster he would become. Or the way he would betray him._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Eren looked at the sky in shock. _'How did so much time past?'_ He hadstarted training around lunch. It was dusk now. "I still cant believe all that this power can do I mean I can shape shift into anyone I consume, I can make my arms into weapons, fly-no wait, more like glide, I have superhuman strength and speed, I can run up buildings without an effort, jump large distances and jump incredible heights, and finally I have unlimited stamina. I am basically a god seeing as it takes a major hit to even hurt me and I can just regenerate that by consuming." Eren made a realization. "Wait I just realized. The flu's been around since forever. Would that mean I can't die seeing as I'm a virus too? I mean Alex," he spat the name with so much venom a snake would be jealous. "Survived a nuke, so what's to say I'm not immortal unless I get consumed? I need to look into viruses." With that Eren began his nightly walk after which he would head home.

* * *

Eren came upon a small house not too far from where they were talking. No one seemed home. Just as he was about to go back thinking it was abandoned, a girl walked up. She had shoulder length light purple hair, with eyes of an icy blue color, a white long sleeved shirt that had dark blue sleeves just under the cuff of where a T-shirt cuff would end. The whole shirt looked to be cut off at just under collarbone level. There were two black straps that held the shirt up. She had on the female uniform plaid skirt. She also had on purple and pink stockings. And to top it off she had a sucker in her mouth.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" She asked.

"Sorry, I was walking and saw this house wondered if anyone lived here so I came over to check it out." Eren said. Meanwhile he was thinking _'Light purple hair and blue eyes, white shirt with blue sleeves. She is in my homeroom I remember her from when Miss Nekonome was taking attendance her name is...' _"Mizore Shirayuki, right? I'm-"

"Eren Decker. You're in the same homeroom as me." She said. "Nice to meet you." Mizore said as she extended her hand.

"Same to you Shiraiyuki-san." Eren replied as he shook hands with her. He noticed her hand was rather cold like ice._ 'Note to self: go to library and see what type of monsters I might be dealing with don't want to be caught off guard.' _"So you live out here?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you live in the dorms?" Eren wondered.

"My species has special "needs" that require special conditions."

"Ah I see. Well I best be going now." Eren walked off leaving Mizore to her own devices. A few minutes later Eren was walking along the path back when he heard a scream.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"I'm sure someone will help her." She screamed again._ 'Fucking conscious.'_ Eren cursed as he took off.

He was there in seconds. And what he saw made his blood boil.

There was Saizou transformed into a very large and muscular monster with spikes on the back of his knuckles and also on his shoulders going back. He was a few feet taller than before. His teeth were sharper. His tongue was very long and sticking out of his mouth. All that remained of his clothes were his very stretched pants. His feet had grown and tore his shoes. He was over a cowering Moka. She noticed Eren. He gave shushing Saizou saw Eren. "So you came. I was hoping you would come and watch my 'fun' with this sl-" whatever else he was going to say was cut off as a fist impacted the side of his head and sent him flying into a tree.

"Bitch what did I say to you about this shit!" Eren walked over to Saizou an shifted his left arm. It became pitch black with red cracks giving it the look of blood underneath. It was a blade that was as tall as Eren himself, dual ended blade with a serrated edge. Saizou saw this and got scared. He began to crawl away. Eren saw this and tsked. He walked over to Saizou and stabbed his blade through Saizou's leg. Saizou yelled in agony once Eren started to twist the blade as he walked around to his head. "I told you I kill rapists. But you thought I was kidding didn't you." Eren shook his head."I also said I would eat you if you tried anythig so on that note," with that Eren brought his his blade up with Saizou still on it impaled. Eren grabbed his leg with his normal arm and pulled. The result was Saizou being sliced in half from where Eren impaled his leg to his opposite shoulder. Tendrils burst out of Eren's body to absorb the pieces. Suddenly his arms shifted to the dark gray ones from earlier. They looked the same but now bigger. "Looks like I got an upgrade." He turned to the pink haired girl from earlier. "He didn't... you know did he?" At seeing her shake her head no Eren let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I don't want to have to deal with a rape." He helped her up from her place on the ground she was still surprised at how easily he killed Saizou.

"Moka..." She spoke up softly._ 'He's strong. I couldn't do anything but he was just playing with Saizou!'_ She thought incredulously.

"Hm?" Eren said.

"I'm Moka Akashiya. Thank you for saving me."

"I'm Decker. We have the same homeroom. And don't mention it. Will you be fine on your own?" After she nodded he left.

Moka watched him walk away thinking. _'I wonder what kind of monster he is.' _She thought as se left.

They never saw a head of purple hair peek out from behind a tree then walk away.

* * *

Well there's chapter two of Thanatos. What do ya think of it so far? Is it good is it bad? Let me know in the reviews. The next chapter probably won't be for another few days.


	3. Enter the Sexy Succubus!

_'H__ello.'_ -person thinking

"Hello."- person and humanoid transformed monsters talking

**"Howdy."**-any non humanoid transformed monster talking

**Disclaimer**: I only own my OC.

* * *

We find our hero Eren, on his normal morning walk around the campus. He was reading a book he got from the library. He had gotten it after taking Moka back to her dorm room. It was a book on different species of monsters. He was currently on the S section having read most of it due to not being able to sleep the previous night. '_Succubi and Their Powers. Succubi are an all female race of monsters. They seek a 'destined encounter' with their Destined One. The one person who they will love no matter what. A Succubus's true appearance isn't very different from the appearance of a Human. The only factors that set them apart are the growth of long nails, bat-like wings, thin and long grey tails, and gaining pointed ears. The following list is a list of all known powers and abilities that Succubi are known to possess._

_'Flight: With their wings, Succubi can take to the skies and fly. They can even carry other people, though carrying more than one person will greatly tire them out._

_Enhanced Strength: Succubi have been shown to be able to cut apart trees as if they were butter with their claws, suggesting that they have great strength._

_Charm: By looking into a man's eyes, Succubi have the power to take control of that man and then control him as if he were a marionette. A Succubus with the power of illusions can easily Charm an entire crowd of men._

_Illusions: Powerful Succubi can gain the ability to cast powerful illusions, which seem to possess some physical effect._

_Mind Entering: Succubi have the ability to enter another person's dream with their tails. To do this, the end of their tail opens like a flower which they then put on the intended target's head before entering the person's mind. Okay thats all the useful stuff. On to the next one!' _Eren thought finishing that section as he moved to the next. Right as he was about to start reading the next entry on Transformer Bats he heard someone call out. _'Pros: I can keep reading. Cons: guilty conscious and a potential death I could have stopped...Fuck.'_

He sent out a pulse to see where they were. They were not too far from him right outside the school. He ran over. And saw a blue-haired, rather busty and beautiful girl. She had on the full female uniform consisting of a yellow, v-neck, sleeveless sweater with a white long sleeve undershirt. She had a red bow right on the bottom of the v-neck. She also had on the plaid skirt all the girl students had, she was wearing leg warmers and black dress shoes. The girl noticed Eren and called out, "Help me please. I just suddenly started to feel ill."

Eren was by her side instantly, "C'mon. Easy now. Are you okay to walk?"

"I-I think so. Thank you." She said leaning on Eren for support. "I've always had a weak body. My chest just starts hurting all of a sudden." She tripped an started to fall. Eren caught her and brought her close.

"We need to get you to the infirmary." He said to the girl.

"No, I'll be fine just hold me close for a second. My chest feels like its going to burst!" She started to rub her chest on him as she said the last part.

_'Shit those are soft.' _Eren may not be a pervert but he was still a man.

"Eren-kun look into my eyes. I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me." '_Charm!' _Thought Kurumu. Eren looked into her eyes and felt something come over him. It made him feel the need to do whatever Kurumu said. He shook it off

"You know I don't appreciate people trying to control me." Eren said a bit miffed. "But you're a Succubus and it's in your nature. So I can't really blame you."

"What! You were able to resist?! No man a has been able to before!" Kurumu was shocked. She used her strongest charm just in case he might have fought it and yet here he was shrugging it off. The last thing he said though confused her. "But you aren't angry with me?"

"Nope." Eren replied with a smirk on his lips.

"Why?" Kurumu asked.

"Like I said, you're a Succubus right?" Seeing her nod he continued. "It's in your nature. You're probably looking for your Destined One also based on what I read. So you've most likely done this to quiet a few boys here already if not all."

Kurumu was gaping. This person knew she was a Succubus, shrugged of her Charm like it was nothing, and he knew what she was doing! "Well you weren't feeling well right? Let's get you to the infirmary just in case." And now he actually cared about her instead of trying to get into her pants! What the hell!

20 minutes later...

After taking Kurumu to the infirmary Eren left.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Moka had seen them and left after seeing Kurumu rub herself on Eren. She was deep in thought,_ 'What is she to Decker-kun? They looked like lovers. She was all over him and he didn't stop her. Why am I taking this as such a shock?'_ Moka was broken out of her thoughts by a voice. 'Now is not the time for feeling bad. You're being targeted!' Moka looked around trying to find the voice.

"You...you're a vampire right?" There was Kurumu sitting on the railing of staircase with a smirk on her face. "At least thats what the rumors say." Kurumu jumped down.

"You were the one with Decker-kun earlier!" Moka accused.

"I am the Succubus Kurono Kurumu. I am here to defeat you!" Kurumu challenged.

"Wait isn't it against school rules to reveal your true form?"

"I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest obstacle in the way of my grand plan!" Kurumu continued as if she didn't hear Moka. A crowd was beginning to gather.

"Plan?" Moka asked. Everyone around the two wondered the same thing.

"Yes my plan to make every guy at this school completely become my slave... The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" Kurumu exclaimed. Everyone present sweatdropped. "My plan was perfect. I should've had every guy enslaved with my looks from the start! But," Kurumu got in Moka's face. "Akashiya Moka, all the guys are thinking about you instead of me! I'm not letting you get away with this, I can't lose in a battle of beauty!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Eren..

Eren was having some interesting thoughts after talking with the headmaster.

_Flashback_

_Eren was walking the halls. He was walking down the hall continuing his walk when- "Eren-kun! I was just about to go look for you! The headmaster wishes to see you." Miss Nekonome popped her head out the window startling Eren. _

_"Eh, what for teach?" He asked. _

_"I don't know he didn't tell me. He just said to find you." _

_"Oh alright then. Where is his office?" After getting directions Eren walked off. A few minute later he arrived at the headmaster's office. He knocked. Just before his hand hit the door, it opened. He saw the creepy priest man that contacted him and told him about this school! "You're the headmaster?" _

_The priest just sat there with his eyes glowing, his hands folded in front of his mouth. "Yes."_

_"You wanted to see me. What for?" Eren asked._

_"You know how I actually contacted you?" A nod from Eren. "I don't do that for everybody. I know what you are." _

_"Oh, pray tell, what am I?"_

_"Aside from a living virus?" Eren tensed. The Headmaster got up and whispered something in Eren's ear. Erens right hand shot to his left shoulder instantly. _

_"D-Does anyone else know?" Eren said frantically. He was about to shift and kill him and anyone else that knew._

_"No I am the only one."_

_'Thank God.' Eren thought, letting out a sigh of relief. _

_"Then why did you call me here?" Eren asked getting angry. Did the headmaster call him here just to intimidate him? _

_"To tell you not to harm any students or staff in His name and if you do. You. Will. Be. Killed. Simple as that." The headmaster said completely serious._

_"Alright but I will need to leave from time to time no questions asked." Eren said calming down. _

_"Acceptable. And by the way Eren, what you are is acceptable as a monster here if you were wondering. Hmm?" The headmaster saw one of his guards enter the room and went to say something to the headmaster. _

_"Sir it seems two female students are arguing in the hallway." _

_"So?" _

_"They're letting out their yokai." _

_The headmaster turned to Eren. "You are free to go. I have a feeling this has to do with you." Eren ran out of the office eager to be away from that man._

_Flashback end_

Eren turned and saw a crowd of students. He figured that was his destination. He started pushing through the students.

"...Eren-kun from you!" Eren barely hear over the students talking.

_'Kurumu?' _He made it to the front. He saw Moka an Kurumu in the center of a circle the crowd had made. "Someone call me?" He said. They both looked at him. Suddenly Kurumu glomped him.

"Ereeen-kun! Thank you for earlier!" Kurumu exclaimed making sure to push as much of her breasts into Eren as possible.

He suddenly sensed killing intent coming from Moka._ 'The fuck is her problem?'_

'_Alright, I made that charm enhancer Mom taught me. Now time to test it.' _Kurumu thought deviously. _'Charm!'_

Eren felt the same feeling as before._ 'Alright time to see what she really wants.' _Eren thought.

"Eren get away from her! She's not who you think she is! She's just using you!"

"How awful! Eren-kun I'm feeling dizzy again, could you take me to the infirmary?" Kurumu said as she fell into him

"I just met you last night. Why should you decide who I hang out with?" Said Eren in a dead voice. Moka ran away crying.

* * *

A few minutes later back in the infirmary...

Kurumu was celebrating. "Yahoo! Did you see the look on her face!? Priceless!"_ 'Since the Charm worked all I need to do is make Eren-kun my slave.' _She thought. "Eren-kun..." She called to him. He was currently sitting in a chair acting sad. Suddenly he felt two large soft objects around his head, his vision filled with yellow. "You're sad, aren't you? Don't worry I will make it all better." She pulled him onto the bed under her._ 'After I kiss him he will be my slave. And I'll have gotten back at Moka! You know my hearts racing.' _She thought to herself. She went in for the kiss.

"Look just because I excused your first Charm doesn't mean I will excuse the second. Or putting my head there. I have killed people for less." Kurumu found herself on the bed after being pushed off. To say she got pissed would be an understatement. She didn't let it show though. Instead she made plans.

_'Even though I made so he wouldn't be able to resist he avoids kissing me and pushes me off. Tonight I will take extreme measures.' _She got up and left.

"Why do I get the feeling I should lock everything up tonight?" Eren said his thoughts out loud to himself. He got up and went to leave. Suddenly the door opened. Moka was standing there.

"Decker-kun! You're okay!" she exclaimed sounding surprised.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Eren asked.

"Well the rosario said-"

"The cross thingy?"

"Yes it said 'Don't wait too long otherwise she will kiss him and no matter what he will be her slave.'"

"Well damn." Eren said scratching the back of his head. "Well she tried but I pushed her, said somethings, and she left." Eren explained.

"She just left?"

"Yup."

"After all that trouble..." Moka said starting to think.

* * *

Later that night in Eren's room...

Eren was standing at the bottom of the boys dorms. And he was not happy._ 'Where the hell are my keys?!' _He thought. He sighed in defeat. _'Fine. Good thing I made a shift just for this situation.' _He ran up the side of the building to his window an shifted his finger. It became a long, black tentacle. He stuck it on the bottom of his window. It went inside an unlocked the window. He opened it, got inside, and facepalmed. _'Sonofa...' _His keys were on his bedside table right where he left them the day before. Since he got a room that included a shower he decided to take one. He didn't really need to bit it always calmed him. Once the sound of a shower started a shadow slipped into the room.

A few minutes later...

The sounds of a shower stopped and Eren walked out. He had a towel around his waist and one in his hands drying his head. Eren had a rather healthy physique. He was muscular for sure, but not body builder. He looked like he had the body of a male model from Aeropostale. By that meaning he had a defined six pack, pectorals, and arms. Eren had a tribal skull tattoo on his right shoulder where his powers manifested its mark. He heard someone clear their throat. He instantly dropped the towel covered his shoulder. He looked to see who was in his room.

It was Kurumu. In a see through black teddy. Eren pinched the bridge of his nose. He pointed with the same hand at the door, "Out. Now. Its obvious what you are here for but believe me any of my body fluids will kill you."

Kurumu was pissed again. Here she was about to offer him her body and anything he wanted to do to it. And he has the nerve to tell her to leave! "Do you hate me?"

Eren didn't understand. "Excuse me?"

"Is she so much better than me that you won't even look at me?" Kurmu said crying angry tears. "Everything I did was for you! Some of it was embarrassing! You're dead!" Eren walked up to her and kicked her out the window. He calmly picked up his blazer and put it on. He used his shapeshifting abilities to make his legs have pants. The only reason he wears clothes is he prefers the feel of them. He then jumped after her.

She was waiting for him. She now had big black bat wings that she was currently using to fly and a spade tipped tail. Her nails were longer...a lot longer. An if you looked closely her ears had become pointed. She was beyond pissed. She dove at him. He dodged and rolled. He grabbed her tail and pulled back just slightly towards the ground. Unfortunately slightly to Eren is vampire strength to most monsters. She impacted the ground and made a crater with her stuck in it. Eren reached down and pulled her out. He held her up to eye level. "By all rights I should kill you. I mean you attacked me. You tried to control me. Why shouldn't I hm? Give me a reason as to not and it better be fucking good. You have ten words." Eren said his face calm but his eyes showed the coldness that belonged to a Blacklight about to kill. Kurumu started to cry.

"I-I'm trying to find my 'Destined One'! I meant no harm." Kurumu managed to get out.

Eren's eyes were still cold. "You were over but I am interested in what you have to say. Continue. I read about this but I want to hear it from a Succubus."

"My race is near extinct. We are creatures of love. We search for our Destined One if we don't we eventually die. And that's why our race is near extinction." Eren's eyes softened for a second before they were cold once more.

Eren let her go, dropping her on her ass. "Leave, I will let you live this once. But try anything like this again and I will not hesitate. Understood?" A frantic nod. Eren began to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Kurumu called out.

"What now?" Eren asked looking back.

"I can't go back like this! Its embarrassing!" Kurumu gestured to her state of attire which is to say what little remained of it.

"Fine." Eren used his powers to make a black t-shirt appear on his body. He took off his jacket. "Here." He threw it to her.

"Thanks. Could you walk me back?" Kurumu asked timidly.

"Depends will you try to control me?" A no from her. "Then I don't mind. Lets just hurry so I can get some sleep."

* * *

The next morning...

Eren waited for Moka to show up. She appeared a few minutes later. As they began to walk they heard a voice behind them. "Yahoo! Eren-kun! Over here." It was Kurumu.

"What is it?" Eren asked still miffed she tried to kill him.

"I wanted to apologize and thank you." She said as she brought out a box from behind her back.

"First the apology, for last night I'm guessing?"

"Mhm. I made you some cookies as an apology and I really am sorry I never meant for it to go that far."

Eren was internally drooling at the thought of his favorite food._ 'I haven't had them since I became a Blacklight.' _Eren thought. "Thanks. What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" He accepted the cookies. While he doesn't trust anybody when it comes to cookies he doesn't care.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me in my quest."

"Your quest to find your Destined One I'm guessing?" A nod. "And?" _'Please don't say what I think you're going to say.'_

"I've decided its you Eren-kun!" Kurumu chirped

"...Are you a masochist?" Eren asked with a questioning look.

* * *

_**And thats the end of chapter three people. Not that much was edited but a few words. So next chapter should be up by the fourth of july. Dont forget I need a beta still if anyone is interested. So what's Eren's secret? Why would he be so careful to make sure it's not found out? Find out in Thanatos!**_


	4. Let's go Clubbing!

** Alright heres the next chapter of Thanatos. I'm surprised at how quick I'm cranking these out especially since I'm using an app on my phone. And to address two reviews this is set before Prototype 2 Alex infected Eren right after the end of met before the start of Prototype 1 though. And i edited the wierd gibberish stuff out dont know how that even got there. Enjoy! **

"Hi."-person/humanish looking tramsformed monster

_'Ello chap!'-_person thinking.

**Disclaimer: **I own Eren only.

* * *

"Monday rolled around and it was time for the first full day of school. Nekonome was once again going on about blending in with humans...then her tail popped out. One student was dumb enough to tell her this little fact. He was clawed across the face. She then continued on as if nothing had happened. "So starting today you'll be taking up club activities!"

_'You mean to tell me I have to be sociable?! Fuck!' _Eren's head banged against the desk. He got back up and they were dismissed to go look for a club to join. Two girls went up to join him.

"Eren-kun you want to go look for clubs with me?" Moka and Kurumu asked at the same time.

"You won't leave me alone even if I say no will you?" Both shook their heads no. _'Sono__fa...I was hoping for some quiet while I looked, but nooo.'_ Eren thought ,while he said, "Fine. Come on." And the trio set off.

After arriving they noticed just how packed and loud the club advertising area was. Both if the girls looked really excited. They both took a hold of one of Eren's arms and tried to drag him in an opposite direction which resulted in a tug of war. After about a minute of it Eren slipped out and said, "Why don't we just visit them all?" And he walked off to one closest to them which happened to be the karate club.

"Step right up and try to break the record amount of tombstones!The reward is 10,000 yen! The record is thirteen tombstones!" An announcer for the club...announced. Eren came up to try very confident. "Would you like to try sir?" Eren nodded. "Well the rules are simple, no transforming and they all must be broken at the same time."

"Put 40 on."

The announcer looked at him like he was insane. But then smiled and said. "Well people looks like we've got a confident one here! He's going to try to break 40 of our tombstones!" All the students near him looked towards Eren, he just shrugged as if to say 'Why not?' The karate club was known for being strong so their tombstones were very tough to break as to help them get better.

After they were set up Eren jumped and brought his fist down...and smashed every one of them to dust. The crowd and announcer were quiet and so was everyone in the area. They were all gaping at the man who had just demolished the record of breaking the super strong tombstones of the karate club. The leader, a man that was rather buff looking and had gray hair but it wasn't from age came up to Eren, handed him the money and asked, "Well I'll be damned! I didn't think I'd see anybody break the record that much!" He was laughing at this part. He suddenly quieted down and asked seriously, "You thinking of joining our club?"

"Nope."

"Why not? You're obviously very strong." The man asked pressing him to join.

"Simple I don't fight unless I'm going to kill the person." Eren replied he then brushed by the man and went to Kurumu and Moka. "Lets go. We still need to find a club." With that little bit of money won and a crowd stunned they left.

* * *

Later...

They had tried several clubs but most were perverted or they were just weird. For example there was a photography club they passed by tried to get Moka and Kurumu to take nude pictures. When they saw Eren however they immediatly stopped knowing of his strength from earlier. Then there was the chemistry club who tried to get the girls to make love potions with them. They didn't notice Eren behind them. The perverts were currently all in the wall courtesy of our resident Blacklight. There was even a mummy club for whatever reason. They were walking and Eren was becoming irritated as they couldn't find a club that didn't piss him off.

They heard a commotion nearby. Deciding to check it out they headed over. It was a swim club. _'Seems normal enough.' _Eren thought. He noticed there were only female members. Kurumu had some devious thoughts and decided to act on them.

"Oh Eren-kun lets check this one out!" She exclaimed dragging him over to the club. There was a girl with turquoise hair and yellow eyes that looked like she was the leader of this club. Kurumu dragged him over.

"Hey there, I'm Ichinose Tamao." The leader said.

"Hello, we want to try out this club." Kurumu said.

"Really? Excellent we're paying special attention to any boys we get. Lets go start." And the next thing Eren knew he was in a changing room with a few pairs of swim shorts.

"How the hell did they get me here so fast?" He wondered out loud. "Well best not keep them waiting." With that he stripped and shifted his lower quarters into a black pair of knee length swim trunks with a white stripe down each side. He nearly forgot about his shoulder. He shifted it to look like a regular arm and stepped out. He threw a towel on his shoulder and went to swim. He stepped out of the changing room and looked around. _'Wait I just realized something...where the fuck is pinkie?'_

Meanwhile...

They ditched her. Right in front if her too! _'That stupid Succubus! She stole Eren-kun before I could suggest looking for another club. She knew I wouldn't be able to swim.'_ Moka thought angrily and she didn't want to take the chance of getting splashed. She didn't trust Kurumu. She decided to go do something else.

* * *

Back at the pool...

"Hello? Kurono you there?" Eren waved his hand in front of Kurumu's face. Once she saw him she started to drool and have a little bit of blood leak from her nose.  
She snapped out of it a few seconds later.

"Huh?" She said oh so smartly.

"You spaced out. Well, lets swim." Eren walked to the diving board. He climbed up the small ladder to the top. He walked near the end and had his back face the water. He bounced on it once, twice, on the third bounce he jumped up and did two backflips and a half of one and dove. Kurumu clapped for him. He came up and she noticed the skull on his right shoulder. She didn't get a good look when she was in Eren's room trying to seduce him.

The skull had no jaw just jagged top teeth. The left eye was black. There was a line that came down and stopped about halfway down and went out to form the right curve of the right eye. There was a curved line on the left side to form the curve of the skull. There were two lines merging at the bottom to form a v that formed the the right curve. Just to the right of the m-shaped nose was a line that formed the left side of the right eye. Above the left eye was a line that formed the brow it joined the line that went next to the nose. There were two u-shaped lines that formed the cheekbones. All the lines were black.

"Eren-kun what's that?" she asked pointing at his shoulder.

"A tattoo." Eren said stating the obvious.

"Why'd you get it?" Kurumu asked.

"It came with the package." That was all he would say on the matter.

Tamao was swimming with Eren and Kurumu was nowhere near him having gotten chased off by some fanboys. Tamao was showing Eren some ways to swim faster and better. He always enjoyed swimming. His family had a cottage on a lake before they moved to New York. If he wasn't asleep he would be found swimming. Something seemed off though. Kurumu wasn't back yet and it was quiet a while since she was chased off.

Meanwhile...

_'Why did Eren-kun leave the swimming club without telling me? I have to find him so I can steal him away from Moka.' _Kurumu thought as she walked the halls._  
_

Back with said Blaklight...

_'Somethings not right. I'm out.' _"Well Tamao-san its been fun but I am goind to see what other clubs there are to join." He made to get out of the pool. The. He saw two girls latch onto a boy and literally sucked the life out of him! '_The hell? Wait...I remember reading about this...They're mermaids!'_ Eren jumped out of the water right as a transformed Tamao tried to latch on to him. He pulled back his arms and shifted. They became huge, black hands with the backs covered in spikes. There were three fingers not counting the thumbs on each. Eren interlaced the fingers and shot down into the depths of the pool.

When he hit there was a small tremor. Then the water started to drain out through the hole made in the bottom of the pool. The mermaids panicked. Then the spikes came. They appeared out of the ground skewering most of the mermaids. The spikes moved in towards the epicenter where Eren was standing. The spikes collided and crushed the mermaids then turned into tendrils absorbing the pieces and shooting back into Eren. He frowned as he received the memories of the mermaids. He shifted to normal.

He walked over to Tamao who somehow hadn't been speared. She looked a him in fear as she reverted to her human form. "W-What are you going to do to me?" Eren stayed silent ad picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and took her to the headmaster not caring that he was half-naked. What did worry him though were the looks the girls were giving him as he walked through the halls. He arrived at the headmasters office kicked the door in and set a still struggling Tamao in the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. "She and her friends were sucking the life out of boys who joined her club. Deal with her. I need to go find two people."

"Eren-kun?" The Headmaster called.

"Yes?" Eren poked his head in face neutral like normal.

"Please put a shirt on."

"Bitch, don't tell me what to do." With that he walked out to go find Moka and Kurumu. He never noticed the tick mark appear on the Headmaster.

* * *

With Eren...

It didn't take too long to find Kurumu as she was looking for him too. She saw him and started to stare off into space a perverted look on her face and her nose slightly bleeding. _'I don't have time for this.'_ He picked her up like he did Tamao and made sure no one was able to look up her skirt. He set off in search of his vampire acquaintance.

He didn't have to look for long. Off in the distance there was a dust cloud that was steadily growing closer. Eren squinted to get a closer look. At the head of it was a familiar pink blob. He waited for it to come his way. When it did Moka saw him. "Eren-kun, help!"

"Get behind me, I'll handle them." Eren said figuring it was some of her fanboys. A black mist started to come of of him. The cloud arrived and dispersed. There stood around twenty of the male populace. They looked around to find their crush. They saw her behind Eren. With the mist coming off of him and the fact that he was just giving them a dead look creeped most of them out. "Leave now. I'm in a bad mood and don't want to deal with this shit." Most nodded frantically hearing of his insane strength and few that didn't stepped forward.

"Oh yeah? What'll you do if we don't?" One asked.

Eren sighed and set Kurumu down. "I'll throw your sorry ass across the campus." He said getting close to the boy.

"Doubt you can. How about YOU leave and let us have our girl?" A different one said with a cocky smile on his face as he came up to join his friend. Eren disappeared. He reappeared behind behind both boys and grabbed their collars, picked them up off the ground, spun on his heels, and threw them in opposite directions. They soared off into the distance until no one could see them.

"So anyone else feel like mouthing off?" All the ones left shook their heads no. "Then leave." They couldn't get out of there faster. Kurumu latched on to Eren.

"Eren-kun that was so cool!" She exclaimed.

"How long have you been back to normal?" Eren asked.

"Awhile." Kurumu chirped. Eren just sighed.

"I'm going to go grab my clothes. Then we will find a NORMAL club to join. Be right back don't move. Seriously." Eren took off after that. Two minutes later he returned dressed. Both girls seemed disappointed. They went in search of a club once more.

An hour later...

'_One HOUR an not a single normal club aside for that cooking club. I would have joined, but the girls in it gave me weird looks.' _Eren thought as they kept walking. They saw Nekonome in a club advertising stall. They went over still not having found a club yet. "Oi teach you're a club advisor?" Eren called to her.

She perked up hearing his voice. "Ah Eren-san! Yes I am the advisor for the newspaper club. Would you like to join?" She asked hopeful.

_'At this point I'll take it.'_ "Sure. Moka, Kurumu, want to join as well?"

"If Eren-kuns joining then so am I!" Kurumu exclaimed in a loud, glad voice happy they found a club.

"Sure I'd like to join as well Nekonome-sensei." Moka said in a quiter but still happy tone.

"Yahoo! New members! Alright just report after school tomorrow to the room with 'Newspaper Club' on the sign outside the door. See you then!"

_'Fucking finally!'_ Eren thought relieved he found a normal club. I mean how difficult could a newspaper club be, right?

* * *

**Thus ends chapter four. The trio join the newspaper club after a rather interesting search. Also I probably won't update till after the fourth but I will be working on chapters constantly on my mobile device which all the chapters are written from. I should have two chapters done by then depending on how much time I have. Well thats all...I think. Have a good fourth or whatever you celebrate! Foxy Man out. **


	5. The Big Bad Wolf Gets Whooped

**Hello** **everybody! I had a lot of time on my hands yesterday and today so I cranked this chappy out. You know the thinking and speech drill by now bold for non human looking transformed monsters, nothing special for human looking transformed monsters and italics for thoughts. Last time I'm saying that. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own Eren. Nothing else.

* * *

The next day flew by for our trio as they waited to go to the club. Eren and Moka arrived first as they had Foreign Language class together as their last period. Kurumu had Math. As they waited for Nekonome to show up thy noticed no one else was coming in. 'Are we the only members?' was the collective thought of the trio. Just then Nekonome walked in.

"Hello everyone! Thanks for joining my club. Lets begin the activities for the academy newspaper!" She said in her normal bubbly tone.

"Teach?" Nekonome looked at Eren. "I know we just started and all but are we the only members?" He asked.

"Don't be silly! Th-"

"Excuse me! So sorry! Here I am late on the first day." A older student walked in interrupting her. Eren looked over at him.

He had long hair held up by a headband. He had the face of a pretty boy and a bright smile. He wore the blazer but it was unbuttoned and wore a white dress shirt underneath. All in all he seemed like the typical player in Eren's opinion. "Hello there! I'm Ginei Morika I am the president of this club. Nice to meet you." He pulled out a bouquet of roses and handed them to the girls. "You can call me Gin." He turned to Eren to shake hands. Eren just gave a expressionless stare back. Gin retracted his hand slowly.

"Gin-kun here is the only 2nd year student. Just ask him anything you have questions on."

"You can count on me." Gin said flashing a smile.

Kurumu latched onto Eren's arm. "Eren-kuuun! I'm not good with this flirty kind of guy.!"

"This is coming from the succubus who tried to turn the male population into her harem?" Eren remarked. Kurmu sputtered as she tried to come up with a response.

"Well I need to go. I have a staff meeting. See you later, make friends with your sempai!" Then Nekonome left.

Gin cleared his throat. "Well I'm going to explain to you just what kind of club this is. The goal of the Newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper!"

"No shit sherlock." Our resident Blacklight remarked.

"Anyways," Gin continued, "you'll be mostly reporting all kinds of things and putting them in the newspaper. We'll be put in dangerous situations for the sake of reporting. I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be an easy ride! Once you've joined you should prepare yourself!"

Later...

"Is this high enough sempai?" Moka asked Gin. The girls were currently hanging up posters on the back wall. Gin sent Eren to get some boxes from Nekonome's room.

"No just a bit higher." Eren walked in to Gin calling that out to the girls. He set the boxes down on a desk and snuck up to Gin. The girls were on chairs trying to get the posters higher. Gin squatted down.

Eren saw immediately what he was doing._ 'Oh hell no.' _He thought. He grabbed Gin by the back of his collar and drug him to a window. Eren opened it and threw Gin out then he closed the window and locked it.

"Eren-kun why did you throw Gin-sempai out of that window?" Kurumu asked.

"He was looking up your skirts." Eren said as he went to the boxes to unload them.

Gin came back into the room. "What the hell was that for Decker!?" He demanded stomping up to Eren.

"You were looking at their panties." Eren replied not even looking up from unpacking the boxes.

"Liar. I saw you look at them after you came back!" The girls looked back and forth between both boys not sure who to believe.

"Bullshit. Who do you think they are going to believe the boy who just wants to get into their pants or a guy they've known since near the start of school?" Eren replied arms crossed.

"So they don't know you that well then!" Gin said making a valid point. No one knew him well. Except one. Only one that is still alive that is.

"Lets ask them. Girls who do you believe?" Both girls went up to Gin and slapped him. "Well there's you answ-" Moka also slapped him, Kurumu didn't.

"Eren-kun I don't think you're that kind of guy that would peek on a girl." Eren looked at her in thanks. Moka stormed out and Eren glared at her back.

* * *

With Moka...

"I wonder if he really did peek. It's embarrassing! I wonder which pair it was today?" Moka thought out loud to herself as she checked.

_'What are you doing?!'_ the rosario spoke.

"Oh its you..." Moka said to it.

_'What do you mean "Its you"? More importantly be careful of that Gin character I smell power within him.' _It replied sounding a bit miffed. It was silent after that.

The next morning...

"I don't like perverted guys." Moka said to Eren.

"Well fuck you too pinkie. I already told you I didn't peek at your panties. C'mon Kurumu." Eren walked by her a bit angry and Kurumu gave her a victorious smirk that said 'you messed up and I won'.

_'I wasn't serious. I just wasn't going to talk to him as revenge for peeking. I hope he's not angry.' _Moka thought. _'Would he be wrong if he was? He saved me and I don't believe him when its his word against a guy we met a few minutes before.' _She added glumly.

Gin was a little bit away. He called to two girls passing by.

"Hey girls got a sec?" They came over. "That Eren guy and Moka always seem together. Are they dating?" Gun asked the duo.

"I'm not really sure." One of the girls answered. "But it would make sense. Eren-kun seems like the dark and mysterious bad boy type and Moka seems like the school beauty. They go together."

"You've got to be kidding me! Eren-kuuuun!" Gin cried out the two girls ran away thinking he was weird.

* * *

The next afternoon...

Eren was walking on his way to the club when Gin came up to him. "Yo Eren-kun club activities will be outside today come with me." Gin said putting his hand on Eren's shoulder. Kurumu saw this and decided to follow.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination...which was behind the school in between two buildings.

"Oi Gin if this is where we're meeting where's everyone else?" Eren asked suspicious of the man.

"Don't worry everyone else will be here soon. And by the way sorry about yesterday. Moka-san was pissed wasn't she?" Gin asked Eren as they began walking a bit father into the alley.

"In the same words as yesterday, no shit sherlock." Eren replied. They stopped.

"Here we are. Why don't you take a peek inside that window there." Eren thought something was wrong. He took a sniff of the air and smelled perfume.

_'Check one. He better not be doing what I think he's doing.' _Eren thought as he sent out a pulse. It returned with an interesting result._'Check two.' _"Why the hell are we outside the girls locker room?" Gin was shocked.

"H-How did you figure out?" He stammered.

"Let's see there's perfume coming from that direction and the fact that I can sense heartbeats and there are quite a few in that direction slightly racing suggesting they came from gym." Eren replied crossing his arms.

"Heh, you are good I'll give you that. You know Moka-san really is beautiful. Shes even got me falling in love at first sight." Eren raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious. I'm going to make her my woman."

"The last man that said that I killed." Eren said nonchalantly.

"Why do you care its not like you're dating her, are you?" Gin asked getting slightly angry.

"No I'm not dating her." Eren replied.

"Then why do you care who goes after her?" Gin asked getting in Eren's face.

"Because I know you're type Morika. You'll just try to get into her pants amd when you do you'll throw her aside for the next piece of ass that comes by and I won't let you hurt someone I know if I can help it." Eren replied turning to walk away.

There was a flash. Eren kept walking. Gin put down his camera and disappeared. But not before calling out after Eren turned the corner. "Peeking tom at the girls locker room!" The girls inside screamed and stormed out looking for the pervert.

The saw Eren's back as he walked away. One girl called out, "There he is! Get him!" Eren just stood there waiting for them. The crowd stopped behind him some looking confused. "Why didn't you run?" The same girl from before asked.

"Why would I run from something I didn't do?" Eren replied still not turned around.

"If you didn't do it then why were you here? You aren't in our class." She said very confused now.

He turned around and instantly some of the girls blushed. "Do you know Ginei Morika?" At seeing some nod he continued. "He's my club's president. He is the pervert. Yesterday he had two girls hang posters up high just so he could look at their panties. He brought me here to try to get me to peek so he could make me look bad." After that he left.

A few hours later...

Moka came running up to Eren with a photo in hand. "Eren-kun what is this?" She said showing him the picture. It showed him on a box peeking in the girls locker room window he and Gin were by.

"That is a very well doctored photo." Eren replied.

"Gin-sempai gave this to me saying he saw you peek!"

"Well Gin is a liar. He tried to get me to peek but I didn't and walked away. But of course why would you believe me over _'Gin-Sempai'_." He said the name with so much sarcasm an idiot could see it. Moka looked hurt. Eren stormed off.

* * *

Later on with Moka...

It was night. Eren had been avoiding her all day. She was on the roof of the school seemingly deep in thought. A voice called out "So this is where you've been Moka-san!" She turned around. It was Gin. "Its a beautiful full moon tonight. I'm sorry about Eren he didn't look like that kind of guy that would peek." He stopped and realized, "Is that who you're waiting for up here all alone? Don't worry, I'll console you."

With Eren...

Eren was on the roof not to far away from Moka and Gin. He always liked to watch the moon when he was younger which is what he was doing now.

"...No you just felt me up!" He heard Moka shout. He jumped over out of sight of them and eavesdropped. "Eren-kun said he didn't peek either times. So I'm waiting for him. I want to believe him!" She finished. Eren's face remained neutral.

"Hah are you serious? I'm falling for you harder and harder, Moka-san. But I told you on nights like these I can't control myself!" Gin said as he began to transform. His face became a snout. His hands grew claws. Lastly he grew a foot taller and grew a lot of hair all over his body. He was a werewolf. Gin was suddenly knocked away by Eren.

"Morika what did I tell you about the last guy who tried this?"

**"You killed him, so what! There's no way you can touch me now. So stop interrupting our special moment!" **Gin disappeared and reappeared next to Erenwith his fist cocked back about to hit him. As Gin brought his fist forward to hit Eren, but he dropped low. Suddenly Gin was sideways from Eren's leg sweep. He also found a fist buried in his stomach that twisted and Gin was shot off into the air. Eren jumped up above Gin and did a front flip axe kick on Gin's chest. He shot down and made a Gin shaped hole in the roof. Gin found a hand on his throat lifting him out of the hole courtesy of Eren. Eren had one arm shifted into the blade he used to kill Saizou. It was pointed at Gin's throat.

"Moka, this guy came onto you what do you want me to do with him?" Eren called back to a stunned pinkette, "Kill him or don't kill him?"

Moka snapped out of it, "D-Don't kill him he didn't hurt me." _'Eren took down an S-class monster and be was playing with him! How strong is he?' _She managed to get out.

"Fine your call." Eren dropped Gin and as he was catching his breath, Eren kicked Gin below the belt. Gin's eyes bugged out. "That's for peeking at the girls and any other you've peeked at. No more off that shit got it?" Gin slowly changed back holding his manhood. He painfully nodded. "Good. I'm off to bed. See you all at the club tomorrow."

The next day...

"Extra! Extra from the Newspaper club! Peeping tom revealed to be Gin Morika!" Kurumu called out. She and Eren handed out papers while Moka hung stuff up on the bulletin board.

"Who've thought our first paper would be on our own president." Eren said to Kurumu.

Gin ran by from a horde of angry girls. He called out, "I don't care what happens! I'll still make you my woman Mokaaaaa!"

* * *

**Thats a wrap. I definitely will have 6 done by this weekend. I am still in need of a beta as i miss small things that I go back and correct when i answer a pm or if i upload a new chapter. So yeah thats it. Foxy out.**


	6. Little Witch

**Hey everybody Foxy here. To address a review i got from mastermind. Its following the manga. Also i didn't forget Mizore and Yukari they were introduced after the Gin incident. Also do you guys want lemons. Someone pmd and asked me so i figured id ask let me know. If you do ill need help. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own Eren and these fireworks next to me.

* * *

It was result day at Youkai. The day most students dread but a few didn't. One of the ones that didn't was our resident Blacklight, Eren Decker. The reason he wasn't nervous was that he was naturally smart. It didn't hurt that he consumed some very smart scientists. Or that he knew how to cheat without getting caught. He looked for his name starting at 20 and walked left looking. He found it. He was tied with a Yukari Sendou for first. Moka and Kurumu were next to him. "What places did you get girls?"

"I got 13th." Moka said.

"I think they left out my name." Kurunu said waving it off. Really she got 283th.

* * *

A little bit away...

A very young girl with a witch's hat and a cape both of which were black, poked her head out from behind a tree and looked towards Moka and her friends. "Congradulations Yukari-san it looks like you got first, but there's competition now!" The young girl turned around to see three boys walking up to her. "Looks like you didn't skip those grades for no reason. But don't get cocky! In my opinion you're just a brat. And what's with this outfit. It completely defies school dress code!" He said making fun if her choice of clothing.

"Class rep?" Yukari asked.

"Your true forms a witch, right? How disgusting! I feel like puking knowing you're in the same grade as me!" Suddenly a stone hit him in the back of his head. "You little brat! What the hell did you do?" The class representative shouted as he brought his hand forward to hit her. It caught a certain person's attention. This certain person disappeared and reappeared catching his hand.

"O-Oh shit! Its Decker!" One of the class reps lackeys said. And indeed it was and he was pissed. His face was normal, but his eyes were full of fury.

"What the hell is going on here?" Eren said in a low voice that was more scary than if he yelled.

"I was just congratulating Yukari on tying with you for first." The class rep said rather nervous.

"Yeah and I'm the headmaster. Now you," he motioned his head to Yukari, "tell me what happened so I know how bad to beat their asses." Eren replied his voice void of emotion.

"He did congratulate me but it was sarcastic. Then he bullied me making fun of my clothes and me being a witch." Yukari said glad someone saved her.

"He did, did he? Well then I won't regret this." _'I wouldn't have regretted doing that anyways but still...' _Eren twisted the class rep's hand he held to the right, broke it and pulled downwards making said rep's head get hit by Eren's knee. "Get out of here." Eren said as the two lackeys went to help their friend up. Moka came over right after.

"You better remember this, Sendou!" With that the three goons left.

A little bit later...

The three had found a table to sit down at for a bit. "Thanks a lot for helping me! My name is Sendou Yukari." The young girl said.

Moka spoke up, "I heard about you. You're only eleven yet you're in the same grade as us. You must be really smart! Also your outfit is really cool."

Yukari tried to wave it off while blushing. "No, well...cool is such, I mean I'm not." Eren put a hand on her shoulder across the table.

"Just take the compliment and calm down okay?" He said kindly which surprised Moka. He sat back down.

Yukari took a breath to calm down and continued. "You're the one who's pretty and cool and sweet, Moka-san. You know actually I, I...LOVE YOU MOKA-SAN!" Yukari yelled as she hugged Moka. "Everyday I saw you walk by I fell in love with you a bit more. Please go out with me! Would it be so bad dating someone like me?"

"Uh...I guess so as friends." Moka replied.

"Yaaaay! I'm so haaaapy!" Yukari exclaimed.

Later...

_'The WHOLE hour since Moka said yes shes been doing...this.' _Erens ever-present facial neutral mask was close to cracking. The reason for this was the witch on Moka's chest. Yukari was groping Moka's chest from behind while Eren was walking behind eye beginning to twitch.

"Wow Moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks!" Yukari exclaimed.

_'Alright that's it! I'm stopping this before it goes further.' _Eren thought. He grabbed Yukari's collar and plucked her off of Moka and said. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you doing that so stop okay?" Yukari wrenched herself out of his grasp.

"I know all about you Eren Decker!" She said pointing a finger at him. "Grades: Perfect. Physical ability: extraordinary. Hobbies: walks and club activities. Special abilities: super strength, speed and the use of shapeshifting. All in all you're an average monster. You and Moka are like a virus and a cure. You're too different! I love her! So I don't want my beautiful Moka-san be drug into the dirt by the likes of you! So I'm declaring war on you!" She pulled out a heart-shaped wand with a six-pointed star in the middle. Suddenly a nearby janitor's locker opened and out came possessed cleaning supplies. They began attacking Eren. A jagged part of a bucket caught on his left sleeve and tore it at shoulder level. Eren instantly covered it up. Other than that he just stood there not bothered by the attack of the cleaning supplies. "Its magic!" Yukari exclaimed. "I used magic in this magic wand in oreder to control the supplies! 'Cuz I'm a witch. Using my magic I'll fight off amy boy who gets close to Moka-san." She declared.

* * *

Later on in the club...

"Sendou...Yukari?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah she's a bit annoying but she's still a kid so its understandable." Eren replied as Kurumu stitched up his blazer. Thankfully the cut didn't cut into his white long sleeve shirt underneath. 'Thanks to her I have Eren-kun all alone! Thanks Sendou!"

"All finished." Kurumu said putting away the sewing needle.

"Thanks." Eren replied moving his arm around to test out the sleeve.

Kurumu leaned close. "I've heard rumors about that girl. Even though she's called a genius or whatever she still acts like a little kid. I heard she plays pranks and is hated by her class." She finished.

"Really?" Eren asked.

Outside the classroom...

"I'll totally destroy any closeness between Moka-san and Eren!" The little witch Yukari exclaimed.

"You hear something Kurumu?" She heard from inside.

"Eep!" She said as she hid.

"Must've been the wind." She heard Kurumu say. She let a breath she'd been holding. She pulled out a doll made of straw with a paper with a face on it.

"I'll use warawara-kun." Yukari said in a softer voice than before. She made the doll hit itself in the face.

* * *

Inside...

Suddenly Eren hit himself in the face. "What the hell? My body's moving on its own." Eren said a bit loudly.

Moka was outside the door to the classroom.

_'The classroom is noisy today.' _She thought. She opened the door and walked in with a smile on her face."Sorry I'm late to the club." She stopped with the smile still on her face.

There was Eren groping Kurumu's breasts, his face devoid of emotion. Nothing new there. Kurumu wasn't stopping him at all. She seemed to be enjoying it.

"I'm not in control of my body. You have to believe me." Eren said. Suddenly his hands left Kurumu's soft mounds and flipped her skirt up. They heard laughing. They looked towards the source and found a witch's hat sticking up. Eren made a signal for them to be quiet and snuck up on Yukari. He quickly pulled her into the room, locked the window and stood by the door so she couldn't escape. "Moka this is your problem fix it." Eren demanded in his normal neutral voice.

"I suppose, but..." Moka said reluctantly. While this was going on Yukari had some thoughts on the situation.

_'I'm a problem to even Moka-san?' _She was silent for a moment before she spoke up. "I don't mind. I'm a genius after all. I don't want such low ability friends."

"Did you forget we tied for first?" Eren asked. Yukari didn't seem to hear him and continued.

"Besides I've always been alone." Eren's face showed a look of sadness for a second before his normal emotionless mask returned. Yukari waved her wand anda washtub appeared above Eren's head and fell on it. Yukari heard the noise of metal hitting flesh and cheered, looking at Eren. "Haha I got...you." She trailed off there was Eren washtub held above his head with one hand. He set it done and went to scold her but Moka appeared in her way.

"It's awful for you to be mad at her Eren-kun!" She said.

"I'm not mad. But you can't encourage her Moka." Eren replied as Yukari ran from the room. She began to remember all the times she was made fun of.

"I don't mind being alone." Yukari said to herself. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into someone. "Stupid watch where you're going!" She looked up to see who she ran into.

"It was you who ran into me Yukari-san. How rude, you're a shame to this academy!" The class rep said. "Remember when you disgraced me earlier in front of all those students earlier? I'll never forgive you for that!" He and his lackeys began to change.

With the newspaper trio...

"Just forget about her Moka she caused you and Eren-kun trouble." Kurumu said. Eren was silent deep in thought.

"Why can't you understand Yukari-san's feelings?" Moka rounded on Kurumu.

An arm was stuck between them.

"Moka calm down. I'm going out." Neither girl questioned him. Eren left, not explaining where he was going but his eyes were cold that both girls knew. He was about to kill.

* * *

With the Blacklight...

_'I know they're around here somewhere.' _Eren thought. He barely heard Yukari scream but he did and immediately sent out a pulse to find her. It returned with her signature in the forest direction.

"...Rid this academy of you!" Eren heard. He recognized the voice and shifted his arm became shrouded in the same mist as whenever he shifts. His arm looked to be made of tendrils. At where a hand would go appeared to be a pendulum blade with a line down the middle like it could be split in half. At the 'wrist' area there was a slot wide enough for a blade but too long for any one blade. Eren willed the blade to break in half and retract into the 'sheathe' on his wrist so only the tips were poking out facing away for each other. He arrive to where Yukari was and he felt the same rage as Saizou.

There was Yukari clothes torn and from the looks that the lizards that were once the class rep and his lackeys were giving her they were about to have the same 'fun' as the dead Saizou. But that's not what he saw. He saw his adoptive little sister the night she died. She was in the same situation. He wasn't able to save her. His eyes filled with cold fury. He wasn't going to have a repeat of last time.

"Close your eyes!" He called as he launched his whipfist. It impaled the class rep and the blades sprung out cutting into his two lackey's sides. He brought himself to them and tore the blade out of the class rep and bisected the lackey to his left. Eren's body was going on instinct. He moved at a speed impressive for even Blacklights.

Tendrils came out of Eren as he cut the first two down and absorbed them. The third tried to run. Eren retracted the blades once more, and shot his whipfist at a tree, latching onto and swung above and off the branch he shot into. He landed on the last lackey. Eren used his unshifted arm and ripped his head off and absorbed the pieces. He stood up and grabbed his locket as he took a few calming breaths.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Yukari called. Eren walked back to her and put his blazer around her and picked her up bridal style.

"Yeah you're safe now." He said softly. She opened her eyes and gasped at who her savior was.

"Why did you save me? After all the things I've done to you?" She asked.

"I need a reason?" Eren replied. He brought her to the infirmary and went to her room after she told him the number and grabbed her some clothes. He returned a few minutes later and stayed to make sure she checked out okay. After she did he said to her, "Hey I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"Its fine, I was kinda being a brat." Yukari admitted. She looked down. "You killed them didn't you. Thats why you told me to close my eyes."

Eren's face showed regret but it wasn't at killing them. "Yeah. I did. Sorry you heard all that. But I don't regret it. Those sick bastards deserved it." After that he walked her back to her room.

* * *

The next day with Moka and Kurumu...

"I heard Yukari apologized in front of her class for playing pranks on her classmates. It sounds like everyone's moods become a bit more thoughtful. She even becoming more sociable bit by bit." Kurumu said to Moka as they carried boxes of supplies to the club room. They opened a door to a interesting sight. Yukari was hugging Eren her head on his stomach and her arms around his waist. "I wuvvv you Eren-kun!"

"Yukari-chan!" Both older girls yelled.

"Oh hi there. I just got admitted to the newspaper club today so please help me with everything okay?"

_'At least its not just us anymore.' _Eren thought.

"Its just at first I fell in love with Moka-san. Then I fell in love with Eren-kun..." She trailed off.

"Hate to burst your bubble. But I see you more as a little sister than a love interest." Eren spoke up. Yukari looked sad for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Oh well. I'm sure I'll change your mind." She began chasing Moka. "Lets be lovey-dovey together Moka-san!"

Both Eren and Kurumu sighed. The club was going to be a lot more interesting than before.

* * *

**Thats it chapter six everybody. How'd ya like it? Leave a review to let me know and I'Ve decided to do a harem as no one will complain that "Erenisn't paired with so-and-so"Leave a review if anyone has any ideas for shifts for Eren or any ideas period. Thats it. Foxy out. **


	7. Medusas and Memories

**Hello everyone! Heres the next installment of Thanatos. Some of you are disappointed that Inner Moka hasn't appeared yet. Dont worry I plan on bringing her in later on. And to clarify Eren i like Heller. He is alive and human but infected. Also for the pairing i will just go with adding girls as i go along if i end up putting them together. Well thats all I got. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own Eren thats the last time I'm saying this.

* * *

It was early July. Just after two months of starting this rather unique academy our protagonist's birthday was coming up. Eren was almost falling asleep in club activities after leaving late at night then returning just after three in the morning.

_Flashback _

_It was late in Kyoto, Japan. Most were asleep but two of the ones who are awake are the ones we are interested in. One was our favorite Blacklight, Eren. The other was cloaked in shadows. All that one could see of this stranger was the tan jacket with the hood up, jeans and black running shoes they wore. Their hands were in their pockets. "Hello friend. How have you been?" Eren asked. The figure didn't respond for a second. _

_"I have been well. Master wishes you would come back home." The stranger's voice was distorted. _

_"You know I can't do that yet. Not until I get my answers from Alex. After that I promise I will." Eren replied. _

_"I thought you hated him?" It asked. _

_"I don't hate him. I know my big brother is in there somewhere. And I plan to bring him back." Eren said determined._

_"Well, alright I will inform Him. How have you been?" They asked. _

_"I've been fine. Got a few upgrades. Now my musclemass is stronger and I can breathe under water due to consuming a few dozen mermaids." Eren said slightly nervous._

_"You know I didn't mean the monster academy. Though that is nice to know. I meant have you had any blackouts?" It said. _

_"Nothing gets by you does it? Well to answer your question, yes actually. Two months ago in this city they are most likely listed as missing now. I didn't leave a trace." Eren said sounding glad he could tell someone._

_"I will inform Master. I do not know if it is due to your Blacklight status or not. But they should have stopped by now. I wish you well Eren. Always remember we're your family now. And we look out for our own." The figure brought out a picture of Eren with his arms around two people with a rare, real smile on his face the three people were: the one with the hood, one with a mop of brown hair and the same jacket as the stranger. There was also a person on Eren's back giving the peace symbol with a gloved hand. He a smiling face mask that covered his lower face and orange goggles. The picture was just a bit bigger than his current locket. Eren accepted the picture, folded it, opened his locket and stuck it behind the one of his late family. _

'Note to self: get new locket to fit three photos.' _Eren thought to himself. _

_"And here, incase we need to meet sooner than scheduled." the figure handed Eren a phone. "It has our 'number' in it. It also functions as a normal phone as to not raise suspicion." _

_"Thanks and safe travels." The figure's hood dipped as if in a nod and they left. _

_Eren began to run then remembered the Headmaster's agreement. '_I'll just call the Bus Driver.' _He did and waited for the answer. _

_"Hello?" Came the groggy answer. _

_"Hey I need picked up, Kyoto again."_

_"This one part of your agreement with my brother?" The tired Bus Driver asked. _

_"Yes." There was some grumbling on the other end and what strangely sounded like a tired nyaaa from a cat, but human. _

_"Be there in a few." With that Eren was picked up. _

_Eren walked under his window and jumped up to it. It was still open from when he left. He got in, closed it, and fell asleep. _

_Flashback end _

He was awoken by Gin slapping the back of his head. "Hey wake up and work on your article." He turned to Moka. "You painting a picture or something?" He asked. "Thats an art textbook right?" She quickly put away the art textbook she was reading.

"No its not...its just..." She stammered.

"You look hot as ever Moka-san. I really love ya baby!" Gin said as he began to chase Moka around the classroom. He also partially transformed.

Kurumu burst in. "Eren-kun!" Said Blacklight looked up. She glomped him. "Yay another day of being in the club with my Destined One!"

_'I'm to tired to deal with this.' _He thought. He fell asleep in her mounds. Hey, they were soft like pillows. Tired Eren plus pillows equals sleep.

He woke up at the end of club time with Gin hitting him in the head once again. "Morioka I swear to God..." He grumbled as he left. He waited for Moka as they normally walked back to the dorms together. She came up to him art book in hand.

"Sorry Eren-kun. I've been asked by the art teacher to pose for a picture." She said.

"Alright see you tomorrow." Eren said yawning.

"I also won't be able to walk home with you for a week."

"Alright." Eren yawned again. "See you later then." Eren walked off._ 'Its July 6th today. Twenty-five days till the reminder.' _Eren thought sadly. _'I need to tell Nekonome I won't be in a few days prior and the day of.' _He opened his door and sent out a pulse before going to bed. It returned with a heart that was beating erratically like it was afraid. "Fuckin' hell that better not be Moka." Eren said as he jumped and began to glide towards the source. He saw Moka leaving the art room where the heartbeat came from. He snuck in. He sent out a pulse. He saw the heart in the closet in the back. He went to it.

He jiggled the handle. It was locked. He shifted his finger into a tendril again. He unlocked the door and was surprised at what he saw.

There was a very realistic statue of a girl. That wasn't the strange thing. It had tears streaming down her face. The statue was sobbing. Another thing is that it was naked with an arm covering up her breasts.

Eren knew his powers couldn't be off. This statue was alive. He looked into the eyes. "I'm going to find who did this to you. I have to leave you for now otherwise they'll think something's up. I will come for you though. Don't worry." With that he shut the door and left to find Moka to tell her. As he rounded a corner he ran into someone and knocked them down.

He looked to see who it was. It was Kurumu! "Hey, sorry about that." He said as he gently helped her up aware of his strength.

"Eren-kun! I'm so happy that I bumped into you! I can't believe we bumped in the hallway, what a coincidence!" She said ecstatically before burying Eren's face in her bosom.

"Must you do that every time we see each other?" Eren said a bit annoyed.

"Don't you like it? You're my Destined One, I'm just trying to make you happy." Kurumu said pouting.

"You keep saying that. You were actually serious about that?" Eren said a bit surprised.

"Well...yes. I mean you are handsome, powerful and kind. Thats why you're my Destined One and I would do anything for you." She said blushing.

That surprised Eren he never really had anyone care about him that way. He looked her in the eyes.

"Look I'm glad you...like me that way. But that's not how to go about it." He said serious.

"Its not?" She asked confused and slightly disheartened.

Eren noticed this was going downhill fast. "What I meant was for one I'd like to be really good friends first."

"So we're not good friends?" Kurumu had a felling in her stomach it was like a heavy weight had been put there. She thought he was rejecting her.

_'Why are all women so difficult?'_ He thought while he came up with an answer. He noticed she was on the verge of tears and said. "We are friends just not good ones." Noticing her look worsening he quickly added. "Yet. I mean do you really even know me?" Eren said looking her dead in the eye. Kurumu looked back on all she knew on him. Other than his name and age she really didn't know anything about the boy in front of her. Immediately she felt sad because she was calling him her Destined One when she didn't even know a thing about him.

"I'm sorry Eren-kun." Kurumu said sadly.

"Its...fine." He still was surprised that someone actually loved him. He didn't think anyone would want a relationship with him considering what he was. Eren was unsure of what to say at the moment. He really didn't think a relationship was possible with him, but this girl had proclaimed her love to him and he couldn't just break her heart. He might be a monster to some people but he wasn't an asshole! "I wouldn't mind dating you. But at least get to know me first." Eren realized he basically invited her in. _'Shit!' _He thought.

"Do you mean that?" Kurumu asked hopefully.

"Yeah...I do." Eren said nervously. He was used to killing people not this shit!

Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug by Kurumu. Unlike the other times, this one was more… friendlier, and not in a suggestive way. It was pleasant, Eren had to admit. He tensed when a pleasant noise escaped from Kurumu as she laid her head against Eren's chest. On the outside Eren was frozen. On the inside there was a chibi Eren running around freaking out. To say he was not used to friendly physical contact would be an understatement. _'What the hell! What am I supposed to do here?! I'm sooo not used to this!' _He screamed in his mind as he pulled his hair.

"Thank you Eren-kun." She said, her voice sounding content and pleasant. Then she pulled away from the hug, just enough so she could speak face-to-face with Eren who blushed a bit when he realized how close he was to Kurumu's face. Kurumu giggled happy she could get a reaction that no one else had been able to. But Eren was actually a bit hesitant. If he said yes, he might start something that he shouldn't. There were things running through Eren's mind. Would she betray him? His master said no relationships due to his type of work. But what harm could one lunch do?

"Sure." Eren said not knowing what this would cause.

* * *

So the days passed, and Kurumu and Eren became closer. No matter how much Eren wanted to deny it. With Moka out of the picture for the moment, Kurumu had taken this opportunity to learn as much about Eren as she could. One thing she learned was that he actually was an orphan and that he sang and played the guitar and violin. Other than that she hadn't learned anything of real significance, but it was the little things that counted. For instance, things like this:

"Why is the sky so cloudy all the time?" Asked an annoyed Eren. He loved watching the sky. It made him calm. Blue was a calming color for him.

Kurumu shrugged as they walked to a table and sat down. "I don't know." She said as she took a seat. "It could be because the barrier that keeps this area hidden has that affect."

Eren sighed before digging into his lunch. Despite being better friends, Eren was still rather bad and awkward at keeping up a conversation with anyone, especially with a girl. But there would times now where he would randomly say something that came to mind like this, "I love watching the skies when they're clear and blue."

"Is blue your favorite color?" Kurumu asked innocently enough. But she was filing away any information she could get on Eren. Quickly she had learned that a man like Eren could not be won by physical affection, he needed emotional care as well. Of course, that itself was quite troublesome since Eren had proven himself to be a hard nut to crack. He didn't let anyone in easily. He was emotionally distant and he didn't pick up on the clues like most normal people.

"Yeah, my little sister made me this little bracelet that was blue before she died." Eren said as he felt his pocket where it was. He took it out and showed it to her. It was bracelet with shapes and animals on each of its beads. All had some blue on it.

He returned it to his pocket. It hurt to remember that none of his family was around but he still had his good memories of them.

Kurumu smiled as her eye gave a twinkle as she had an idea. "So, does that mean you like the color of my hair?"

Eren looked up and stared at her hair for a bit and shrugged. "Yes, I like it." He said before continuing with his sky watching, unknowing of how this little bit of information would affect Kurumu.

The next day...

"Eren-kun!" Kurumu yelled, spotting Eren walking with Moka. Eren actually offered a small smile to the Succubus, which did not go unnoticed by Moka. Eren doesn't smile. Period.

"Hey Kurumu." Again, Moka was surprised when Kurumu didn't simply smother him with those big breasts of hers. Instead, she simply gave him a light, tender hug, which Eren actually reciprocated with one arm. This surprised Moka. Eren hated physical contact! _'What's going on with Eren-kun?!' _Moka thought.

Moka noticed something about Kurumu's hair.

"Eh Kurumu, did you do something with your hair?" She asked.

Eren looked at said hair. It seemed to be a darker blue than normal. "It looks like cotton candy." Eren said absently.

"Wha-? Thats mean Eren-kun." Kurumu said sad he didn't like her hair.

Noticing the look she had on her face Eren said, "I like cotton candy." Kurumu looked up surprised. Eren just gave a small smile in return.

Later on during club...

"Everyone we have some news! The 'missing girls' problem!" Gin said as he passed out fliers with pictures of the girls. Eren stuck it in his pocket as e was going to compare it later with the statue. "As you can see they're all hot. So if we save them I'll be in a good light and maybe get to know them better." Gin continuesd.

_'Fucking horndog.'_ Eren thought.

* * *

Later...

Eren went back to the art room to check on the girl. He had been doing this everyday since he found her.

"I promise I'll find who did this to you. Just a bit more time. Okay?" The statue didn't respond of course. But he felt the need to say that to make her feel better.

"Hey… what are you doing to my art?" A voice from behind Eren hissed menacingly. Eren turned around and was about to get into a battle stance when the person spoke again.

"Oh hey, aren't you Eren-kun from class three?" The person, now revealed as Ishigami the art teacher, said.

"Hey teach, what's up with those sta—"

"Eren-kun?" A familiar voice spoke out. He turned his head to see Moka standing there, a questioning look on her face. "Why are you here?"

"Statues in the clo—" He began.

"NO!" Moka yelled out and proceed to push Eren out the door.

"What the hell pinkie?" Eren asked.

"What I do is none of your business! I'll be embarrassed if you stay here!" Moka gave Eren a look that meant what she said. Eren gave Moka a hard look, making the pink-haired vampire nervous.

"You say we're friends. I'm starting to believe that less and less over these last few months." Eren stormed off after saying that.

Moka went to stop Eren and tell him what she meant when an arm grabbed hers. "Huh? Ishigami-sensei?"

"Sorry it seems like I can't let you go anymore." Ishigami said.

With Eren...

Eren stormed into the clubroom, feeling mad for some reason. Of course, he wouldn't show it and on his face was his usual nuetral expression. But one person could tell something was bothering Eren. But that didn't hide it, especially if you got to know him like Kurumu, who almost instantly noticed this when he came in.

"What's wrong Eren?" She asked from her desk. Somehow, she had actually felt that something was bothering Eren.

This made Eren happy for some reason. She actually knew him well enough that she could tell if something was wrong.

"You're late and another girl was reported missing yesterday." Gin said holding up a flier with a picture on it. Eren instantly recognize the girl as the same one that was a statue.

"Fuckin' hell!" Eren said as he took off.

Meanwhile...

"Ishagami-sensei whats happening to you all of a sudden! Your hair is like snakes!" Moka screamed as she backed into a wall. It was true the teacher's dreadlocks had become living snakes.

"Eren-kun saw a bit too much. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to put an early end to our playtime. With that she attacked Moka with her snakes. All hit and bit her.

With Eren...

He was going as fast as he could weaving in and out of students as he ran to the art room. He caught his hand on the last corner and tore open the door. He saw red.

There was Moka. Or rather the statue that was Moka. Eren's breathing hitched. He was too late once again to save someone that he cared about. He looked at the person next to her. It was Ishigami. Her hair had become a mess of hissing snakes. Eren racked his brain for what she was. _'Snakes for hair. Species:Medusa. Powers: able to turn others to stone. Stronger ones are able to do this by simply looking at others. Weaknesses: snakes are sensitive. Recommended course of action: tear out each snake and burn stumps. My choice of action: torture slowly for turning Moka. Then execute.' _His thoughts were going a mile a minute as he processed it.

He charged Ishigami as she was admiring her handiwork. Somehow she hadn't noticed Eren. He tackled her and grabbed a handful of the snakes. Most of them bit him but he was in a rage and didn't feel it. He ripped them out of her head.

Ishigami screamed in agony. Eren repeated this process until she was bare of any snakes. His hands were completely made of stone. He broke them off without even flinching.

Ishigami gasped at what happened next.

Black tendrils fell onto each other forming the shape of a hand. Skin formed over it and there were Eren's hands were good as new.

Eren grabbed her with his left hand by the throat, got off of her and picked her up. "Listen you snake bitch! You took someone I care about. For that you die. But slowly..." Eren put his right hand on her shoulder and slowly pulled.

Three things happened in this order. First, the arm got dislocated. Second, the skin slowly ripped. Third the tendons ripped and the arm tore off. Eren threw it down and tendrils burst out of his leg and consumed it.

He switched his left hand on her collar with his right one. He repeated the process with her right arm but more slowly. He did this without any emotion ever showing on his face. As he finished tearing off and consuming her other arm he asked, "Should I end it now? Or would you like more?" All Ishigami could do is sob. Just like her statues. "More it is then." He said without any emotion at all. He began to open her eyelids wide preparing to tear out her eye. He put one finger right in front of her pupil. "You know what. I think I'll just end it now." He shifted said finger into a blade that pierced her eye entering and severing part of her brain. She died instantly.

He picked her up by her head with one arm. With the other he grabbed her feet and tore her in half. He consumed the pieces. Suddenly he dropped to his knees, back straight with his arms at his side. He punched the ground. Hard. It made a hole in the floor. He too a breath to calm himself. _'I have to see if there's a way to revert them. If anyone would know it would be the nurse.'_ After these thoughts he set to work. He gathered up all nine statues counting Moka. He stacked them, careful not to break any limbs off. He then picked them up like one would a stack of firewood and went to the nurse.

* * *

Three weeks later...

Three weeks and Moka hadn't reverted yet. The other girls had. The nurse explained that she could only keep them stone if she was alive and the process was slow. Eren and the rest of the gang had visited everyday since then.

Eren and Kurumu became closer to the point where people thought they were dating. They met everyday on the walk to school. They walked to club together. Hell Eren walked her back to her dorm and hugged her goodnight. This wasn't the same cold Eren Decker at the beginning of school. This Eren was more open but only to Kurumu. Everyone else he was a little bit nicer to.

Back in the infirmary a certain vampire was waking up. Eren was the only one in there with her as the nurse said one visitor at a time.

Moka's eyes fluttered open as she sat up. She was engulfed by a hug by a pair of strong arms. She felt the person's warmth through the contact. "Don't fucking scare me like that pinkie!" It was Eren!

"Eren-kun are you okay?" She asked after he let her go.

"Yes, why?" He answered confused about the question.

"You hugged me..." She said trailing off.

"I was afraid you weren't coming back. All the other girls had returned to normal soo..." Eren said looking away and scratching the back of his head.

Everyone else burst in ecstatic that Moka was normal again.

A few days later...

It was Eren's birthday and he hadn't been in class at all on an excused absence. The only one that knew anything close was Kurumu. Everyone had been asking her were he was. This is what she said. "He is mourning." Moka had been looking for him because she had something for him. She looked everywhere but the woods. Thats where she was headed next with a rather large package.

* * *

Woods...

We find our hero in a tree leaned back against the tree with his hands behind his hands looking at the ever cloudy sky. He had on a black jacket with the hood down. He was wearing some black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. He had daek jeans and pitch black running shoes. He had one leg hanging down from the tree limb he was on. Eren always mourned a few days before his birthday and the day of. His family died the day before his birthday from a Hunter breaking in and slaughtering them all.

_Flashback_

_It was July 30th and it was a good day. Well at least as good as it could get in New York. The weather was nice and Eren was hanging with some friends. _

_"Hey what's the time Nina?" He called after he finished laughing from a joke his friend Skylar told. _

_"Its 5:45." Nina said. Her hair was black, long and smooth. Her eyes were a deep blue. She had on a purple sweatshirt and blue jeans with dark red running shoes. She put her phone away after checking it. _

_"Well I need to go and grab some dinner for the family. Same time tomorrow?" He asked. After everyone agreed he left. _

_A few minutes later he was a few blocks from home with some Chinese takeout in hand. He saw something that made is heart stop for a second. _

_There was his apartment building with most of the windows were broken the rest were coated in blood from the inside. He dropped the food and took off. _

_He tore up the stairs to his floor and looked down the hall towards his apartment. There was a hole where the door was supposed to be. There were were three claw slashes all along the hall. Blood was splattered on the floor in puddles. 'No no nononononono!' Erem thought a he covered the distance to his apartment quickly. He grabbed the side of the hole and peered inside. His blood felt like ice. _

_A Hunter was there. A hulking four-legged mass of muscles with two hands with four claws. It had reddish, hairless skin. There two sunken eyes on its face. Its mouth had no lips. The beast stood over his dead mother eating her. There were two spines like a humans present on its back. His little sister was in a corner quietly sobbing. She was only 6 at the time. The Hunter finished its meal and looked towards her. Eren realized it was about to pounce and leaped towards it. He was too slow. _

_With one snap of its jaws and a spray of blood she was gone. Eren felt hot tears stream down his cheeks. There was a primal rage in him. He picked up his father's combat knife he was issued in the Marines before he switched to the Army. It was by where his mothers body was. _

_Eren gave a war cry and jumped on the Hunter. He immediately stabbed one of the two spines on its back. It howled in agony. He tore the knife up and out. Covering himself in the beast's blood. He went to do the same to the other one when he was bucked off. The Hunter was on him in a second. _

_Eren cried out as it landed hard on his left arm, breaking it._

_It roared in his face. Eren noticed that his right arm with the knife was free. _

_He brought it up and sliced the right arm of the Hunter off. It howled in agony and hit him away with its remaining arm. Eren was having none of it. He ran towards it and slid between its legs, slicing its left leg off. He stood up and pivoted Before jumping on the viral beast's back. He stabbed the other spine bringing the beast down to its knee. It was alive but barely. Eren git off its back and repeatedly stabbed it in the eye. On the fifth stab the knife stuck in the brain. Eren kicked the handle forcing the knife through the head. It fell over unmoving. _

_Eren pulled the knife out and put it in his left hand and held his arm in place noticing the blood and a hole in the top part. 'Bastard's claw must've gotten me.' Eren thought. He fell to his knees. His back was slightly hunched over and tears fell to the floor. _

_Suddenly Eren's head whipped up ad gave a bone-chilling cry of despair that could be heard all throughout the city. _

_End flashback_

* * *

Eren let a lone tear slide down his cheek. He hear someone call his name.

Or rather many someones. The whole newspaper club group came into his field of view.

He jumped down startling them all as they hadn't noticed him. His face was a mask giving nothing away.

"What?" He asked in a dead tone.

Moka stepped forward and spoke. "I have this for you for your birthday."

"I don't celebrate my birthday. I mourn on this day."

"Why?" Gin asked oddly feeling down.

"My friends died on this day for my mistake. My family died the day before. I have no one now." He turned to leave when he was tackled by three multicolored blurs. He looked down at them. It was Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari. They were crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Baka! You have us!" Kurumu said crying into his jacket even harder.

"Yeah Eren-kun you aren't alone anymore!" Moka said sobbing.

"You're my big brother! How can you say you have no one?" Yukari said trykng and failing to stop crying.

"You probably don't know this but I count you as one of my friends, Eren." Gin said walking up.

Eren was silent for a few seconds. "Thanks everyone." He noticed the covering had slid off the package. It was a painting of him! He gave a small smile and let the girls cry on him.

* * *

**And there you have it chapter 7! A bit of shipping between Kurumu and Eren. Next one will probably be out Tuesday or Wednesday as I'm busy this coming week. And please if you guessed Eren's secret dont say it pm me and ill let you know if you are correct. Thats all. Foxy out. **


	8. The Slug & The Succubus

**Hey everybody sorry I'm late been sick and busy not a lot of time to write. anybody know any really good fught songs fo the fight with Kuyou? and if I'm behind don't be afraid to pm me telling me to get my ass in gear. I need it sometimes. Only not humanoid monsters are bolded. Heres the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day...

"Alright people the deadlines two days away. Lets get it done!" Gin said to the group. The art teacher incident was long behind them. After Eren killed her they set to writing about the incident. They got it out a little later because Moka wasn't there to help and Gin was lazy as hell. Currently Eren was just finishing his article. Their current problem was the lack of anything interesting to write on. He suddenly felt a tug on his blazer.

"Hey Eren-kun." Kurumu said as she hugged him. He put an arm around her shoulders slightly returning the hug.

"Kurumu!" Moka shouted at said bluenette.

"Moka! It seems you tried to steal Eren-kun on his birthday with your painting. I'll never let that happen!" Kurumu declared.

_'Yay they're fighting again.' _Eren thought idly.

Outside...

A figure zoomed in on the camera they were using. More specifically they zoomed in on Kurumu. "There you are my beloved. Watching you just isn't enough anymore. I have to have you." With that the stalker disappeared.

Back inside...

"Is everyone working hard? I brought snacks!" Exclaimed Nekonome holding up a bag of food.

"Its going to be a bit shorter than normal but its going good." Eren replied to the teacher.

"Sensei...this fish is raw." Moka said after seeing what was in the bag.

"Its good that way!" Nekonome said oblivious to the fact that not everyone likes raw fish. "Oh and by the way Kurumu-san this letter was dropped outside for you."

Kurumu took the letter and looked at it. _'A love letter? Who's this and why now? I'm with Eren-kun now. Well not technically but basically...'_ She thought. She opened the letter and gasped.

Inside were photos of her. Thats not what bothered her. It was the fact that they showed her in rather provocative positions. She read the note that came with the photos. _'If you don't want these pictures to become public come alone to the Monster Tree in the main schoolyard. What the hell! This bastard is trying to blackmail me!' _She thought angrily. She shoved the letter and the photos down into the club toolbox.

"Hey I just remembered I have something to do today. Can you take care of the rest for me thanks!" Kurumu left Eren raised an eyebrow but it was her business.

At the Monster Tree...

Kurumu was looking around for the blackmailer when she heard a voice. "Hey, I've been waiting for you! So you saw the pictures and read the note. I'm glad! Long time no see, eh Kurumu-chan?" She looked towards the voice.

It was a boy with a white, short sleeve shirt. He had khakis on with the black dress shoes all boys wore. His hair was neck length and parted to show one eye. He appeared to be very sweaty and slimy.

"Who are you and what do you want? Calling me out here with those photos..." Kurumu called as she searched herself for the pictures._ 'I hid them in the toolbox when I panicked and left them there.' _

The boy climbed down the tree an bowed in front of Kurumu. "I took really good pictures of you right? I liked them!"

_'Whats with this guy? He looks really slimy and sweaty.' _Kurumu thought a bit creeped out.

"I'm Nagare Kano. Don't you remember me?" He asked smiling.

Kurumu thought back to the beginning of school. _"You really are beautiful Kurumu-san! May I take a picture?" Nagare asked. _

_"Really? Well alright." Kurumu said to an excited sweaty man. "Tell me am I more beautiful than Moka Akashiya?'_

_Nagare looked up from his camera. "Um..well your boobs are bigger." That seemed to please Kurumu. _

_"Yay! Tell you what. Take a really cute picture of me and I'll go out with you." She replied to an ecstatic Nagare. _

_"Are you serious?!" Exclaimed the sweaty man_.

"So that meeting was fate!" Nagare shouted

_'I completely forgot...I guess I flirted with a lot of guys before I met Eren-kun in order to compete with Moka.' _The bluenette thought.

"I've been waiting all this time. Go on a date with me right now or I'll show those photos to everyone in the school. The first person will be your precious 'Eren-kun.'" Nagare said with a dark look in his eye.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kurumu-chan isn't coming back..." Moka said sadly.

Yukari decided to pipe up. "We have no use for people like that." Suddenly she was smacked on the back of the head very lightly by Eren standards.

"Be nice." Eren said returning to his seat. There was a silence for a second before Moka broke it.

"You know, I wonder what Kurumu-chan thinks of the newspaper club." Eren looked at her with a eyebrow slightly raised. "She's only here because she likes Eren-kun." _'And she totally hated me from the start.' _She added as an afterthought. "She probably doesn't even think of me and Yukari as friends. Going off at a time when we're busy..." She trailed off.

"Moka." Said pinkette looked at Eren. "It's fine. I can finish her article. I'm already finished." He walked over and set on finishing what Kurumu was typing.

With the bluenette...

"What is this all this? Why am I in gym shorts for a date?" She asked. Its true. Nagare made her dress up in her gym clothes.

"Its a pretend photo shoot! You look really good!" Nagare exclaimed already taking pictures.

"This isn't what I meant by a date!" Kurumu yelled at him.

"Ah ah ah Kurumu-chan! I have an ability that allows me to find out girls' secrets. For example you like..." Nagare began to whisper things into her ear.

"Or perhaps I'll just tell Eren ev-er-y-thing?" Nagare said grinning.

"No...anyone but Eren-kun!" Kurumu exclaimed fearfully. She could handle anyone else knowing her secret but not her Destined One.

"Then put this on and be quiet." Nagare ordered throwing her maid's outfit.

After she put it on and Nagare began taking pictures she began to think. _'This sucks. Maybe I should just use my powers and make it so he can't disobey me.' _Then she remembered something. _'Nevermind I promised myself I wouldn't do that after I met Eren-kun. Dammit I hope I can leave soon.' _

A few hours later...

_'Its night now. Freaking weirdo made me change a ton.' _She came to the door to the club room. _'Wonder if everyone's still working hard.'_ She opened the door quietly and peered in shyly.

She was immediately met with glares from three-quarters of the room's occupants. Eren was tipped back on his chair asleep with his hands behind his head and his feet on the table in front of him. _'They're pissed...I'm screwed._' Kurumu thought defeated.

"Welcome back Kurumu-san..." Yukari said. Eren jolted awake and lost the balance on his chair. He flailed his arms comically and fell backwards with a thump cracking his head on the table behind him.

"Ah...damn it that actually stung. Wait...why the hell did that hurt period?" He asked rhetorically. Then he noticed Kurumu. "Oh hey Kurumu. I finished your article for you. But you might want to go over it just to be sure. I'm going to train tonight so you'll have to walk home by yourself, ok?" Eren left with a yawn.

"We decided to just finish it all tomorrow so you can leave Kurumu-san goodnight." Moka said bumping into her as she left.

_'I'm too late...' _Kurumu thought dejectedly as everyone left. _'I used to be stuck up and only cared about myself. I guess I'm paying for it now.' _"I need to apologize."

"Hehehe." She turned around to face the source of the voice only to see Nagare standing there. "What's wrong Kurumu-chan? Well today was fun wasn't it Kurumu? Lets have some more fun tomorrow."

"What are you doing here Nagare? And by the way there won't be a tomorrow our date was only today." Kurumu said angrily.

"That's not a very nice tone Kurumu-chan, should I show the pictures I took today to Eren?" Nagare asked evilly.

"You told me you wouldn't show anyone!" Kurumu exclaimed fearing his words. Nagare grinned creepily.

"Then we'll have more fun tomorrow. I'm not going to let you go now!"

"Anytime but tomorrow...leave me alone!" Kurumu yelled storming off.

Nagare noticed an unfinished newspaper.

* * *

The next day...

"All the drafts are gone!" Moka exclaimed.

"That's crazy! They were stolen?!" Gin shouted slamming a hand on the table.

"We won't make it if we have to do it over!" Moka said.

Yukari shrieked. "All my files were deleted! My backup disk is gone too! On top of that they also read my diary! And the keyboards slimy!"

_'It was him! He was the only one in here besides me last night.' _Kurumu thought before speaking up. "I'm really sorry about this but I'm skipping today." Eren looked at her.

"Everything alri-?" He asked before he was interrupted by Moka.

"Why, what's going on Kurumu-chan? You're only thinking about yourself when everyone else is having a hard time! Don't you think about how anyone else feels?!" She cried angrily.

Kurumu looked to be on the verge of tears._ 'I can't tell them. I have no idea what he'll do with the drafts.' _"I'm going." She said walking towards the door.

Moka called after her. "I thought you were different! But you don't think of us as friends or anything do you! If that's what you think then don't come back!" Kurumu stormed off. She heard Eren say in a cold tone.

"Moka, that was uncalled for." He said it angrily, but he didn't yell.

At the monster tree...

"So you did come. I had a feeling you would." Nagare called to Kurumu. He held up the drafts. "Is this what you're looking for?" He asked. Kurumu gave him a dark look. He continued. "Well anyways, this newspaper sucks. The writing is childish and don't you think I'd be better suited to take the pictures? This would be better off burnt." He held up a lighter. "Well what are you going to do? If you want these to be safe then you'll do what I say."

"And if you burn it?" Kurumu spoke up. "Those are important to the people I care about. I'll never forgive you for dirtying them."

Nagare got angry at this and said. "Are you not going to listen to me? I'm a monster too! I don't need to rely on this blackmail crap!" He began to transform.

Back with the others...

"I'm going to find Kurumu." Eren said making for the door. He was stopped by Moka.

"You can't! If you do we won't finish!" She exclaimed.

"But-" He began.

"Eren-kun! Please just concentrate on this please? Lets just do all we can." She said to him.

He just put his right hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her off to the side and went to the door. As he did Gin called out to him.

"Decker...does that mean the newspaper we created mean nothing?" He inquired.

"Its the opposite. It wouldn't be the same without us all together. Besides I have a bad gut feeling. And I always trust those feelings." Yukari came up with an envelope.

"Everyone look what I found when I was looking for clues in the toolbox!" Eren opened it his face became filled with rage.

"Oh fucking hell no!" He stormed out mist already coming off of him.

* * *

With the bluenette...

A slimy transformed hand grabbed Kurumu's chest. She knocked it away.

"What happened to your resistance? Now you're a good girl." Nagare taunted. He had transformed into a slug looking man with two stalks coming out of his neck. His hands had swelled until only the tips of his fingers were still present. He had, if possible, become more slimy.

Suddenly Kurumu fell against the wall suddenly very weak. "What is this?" 'My body's getting weak!' She noticed something about Nagare's stalks. 'Poison gas!? I need to get out of here before I'm paralyzed!' She got up and went to the gym storage door and went inside and locked it.

"So," Nagare called. "Looks like you've realized my power. Now you can't run anymore!"

Inside the storeroom Kurumu was trying to think of a way out of this mess. 'I need to stall for time so I can find a chance to retaliate.'

Nagare's voice rang out. **"Hiding in the storeroom! Could it be that you're inviting me in?" **

An eyestalk appeared under the door followed by a fully slugified Nagare.

"What the hell is up with your body?" Kurumu asked.

**"It's nice, right? Don't you know a slug can fit through the tiniest of cracks? I'm a slug monster. Thanks to that I can sneak into girls rooms and find their secrets and weaknesses!"** He exclaimed.

"How many other girls have you done this to?!" She asked afraid.

**"I don't know anymore I lost count." **Nagare stated. **"But you're the best prey I've had!" **He towered over her about to strike.

_'No I can't lose! I need to get the drafts back.'_ Kurumu thought frantically. Suddenly the wall and the door were obliterated. When the smoke cleared Kurumu let out a sigh of relief. It was Eren and man was he pissed. It didn't show anywhere on his face but in his eyes. Moka stepped out from behind him.

Eren spoke first holding the letter up. "We found this. You should've told us and I would've taken care of this."

Moka stepped forward and spoke, "We understand why you left now. I'm sorry Kurumu-chan."

**"I was going to make you my next target Moka but now's fine too!"** Nagare shouted spraying both of them with his gas. Even Eren wasn't immune. Nagare went for Moka.

"Moka!" Kurumu called. The ground began to rumble.

**"What is going on?" **Nagare wondered. He noticed Kurumu come out of the room.

"Don't you dare touch my friends!" Kurumu yelled, her eyes glowing dangerously.

The roots of the Monster Tree began to attack Nagare. **"How is this possible?!" **He exclaimed.

Kurum now completely transformed yelled at him. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" The roots wrapped around Nagare squeezing him. Kurumu rushed him, claws bared and sliced his neck.

She somehow also managed to grab the drafts. "I got them." She began to fall forward due to the toll it took on her body.

"Woah I gotcha." Eren said catching her. "Moka can you take her back? I'll be back soon I just want some words with Nagare here." Moka nodded confused but complied and took Kurumu.

He turned to Nagare. "She gave you a beating." He turned cold. "But you messed with the wrong man's girl. So for that I bid you goodbye." In an instant Eren shifted and bisected Nagare with his claws. He didn't consume him though. He looked down at the body. "Not even worth consuming." He then left.

The next morning...

Nekomome walked in the club room to an interesting sight. "Is the newspaper finished?" She called there was no answer. She looked towards where the group normally worked.

They were all asleep with Kurumu on Eren's shoulder who was layed back in his chair. Moka and Yukari were both asleep on the desks. Gin was in the teachers chair head back snoring.

Nekomome noticed the newspaper. "It's finished!" She said quietly as to not wake them. "Good work! I'll handle the rest."

Kurumu was remembering her talk on the way back with Moka in the form of a dream. "May I come back to the club Moka?" She asked the pinkette.

"What are you talking about? We have to hurry or we won't make the deadline. A lot happened but lets work hard together!" Moka replied happy they made up.

* * *

**Well thats it. Sorry I'm so late. Was sic the first half of the week and busy the rest. Updates will be on the weekends now I'll type during the week. And since there would probably be questions. They basically are together they just have to make it official. Also reviews help me get chapters out better as they are motivation for all writers. Thats it. Hope I didn't forget anything. Foxy** **out. **


	9. The Black Coats Make a Mistake

**All right since I seem to be confusing people. Eren is an evolved basically. A normal person infected by Alex with the Blacklight virus. And its not that he cant have a relationship due to his status. Its just that its not recommended due to things including his secret and the fact that some wouldn't want to be with him for what he is. And for those of you who are like me and try different voices for OC's to see which fit. Think of a Ichigo&Naruto voice mix(english dub for both also don't own either btw). Well thats all I got for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day...

Eren and the others were in front of the school handing out newspapers. Eren walked off to go get more newspapers. "We're the Newspaper Club. Please take a copy of the school newspaper!" Moka chirped as she handed out another copy to an eager student. "Thank you very much!" The boy population was ecstatic. The two school beauties were there handing out newspapers with Eren nowhere in sight. Many went up about to try to ask them out. "Give me a newspaper please!" They all yelled.

Suddenly they saw Eren come up with another box of newspapers since they were running low. They backed off depressed that he was here. Now they wouldn't get anywhere.

In an unknown location...

A girl with a purple hair in a black uniform was on one knee. "The newspaper club?" Another figure that sounded arrogant asked. This figure was a boy with waist-length blonde hair. He had golden eyes and short eyebrows.

"Yes sir," the kneeling girl answered. "They are in the process of distributing the newspaper in front of the school as we speak. Without our permission I might add."

The blonde man was silent for a moment. "Its that lot again...disregarding us and acting like the school's protection. Those scum!"

"What will we do sir?" The girl asked.

"Gather the members. We are going to pay them a visit." As she left to carry out his orders an arrogant smirk broke out on his face.

Back with Eren an the others...

Gin came walking up from wherever he went. "Hey guys how's it going? Giving out a lot of copies?" He asked.

"Hi Gin-sempai!" Moka called. Gin noticed the boxes.

"Looks like you're doing good. We should start charging for these." He said with a smile.

"We're doing great! We've passed out half of them! We even had Eren go grab another box since we were running low earlier." Moka said excitedly.

"Speaking of passing them out why don't you help us Gin?" Eren called back to the club president.

"Yeah right thats underling work!" He said waving it off. Yukari said something that Eren wasn't paying attention to. He was focused on the black mob moving through the crowd.

"Shit! Its the black coats!" One male student said.

"I'm leaving. Wherever the black coats show up there's trouble!" Another said. Gin heard these remarks and cursed. Something Eren took note of.

A blonde man obviously the leader stepped forward and spoke. "Salutations. I am Kuyou leader of the Public Safety Commission. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" He bowed slightly almost mocking them. Moka began to say something but Gin slipped between her and Kuyou.

"I'm Eren. What the hell do you want?" Eren said in a mocking, bored tone. He knew the arrogant, thug type Kuyou was. He's dealt with plenty of them.

Kuyou felt rage at the disrespect but he quickly hid that feeling, instead he picked up a newspaper. "So you're the Newspaper Club? I must say your work is quite good. However," he said his face darkening, "Who gave you permission to hand these out with this content!? I don't recall inspecting this! Do you understand it causes problem for us!?" Kuyou brought his leg up about to bring it down on the table.

Suddenly a hand was griping his shin so tightly it nearly broke. He looked at the arm of the offender and followed it to it's source. He found Eren there with a scowl on his face. "How about no, asshole!" He threw Kuyou back into his lackeys. Everyone present except Kuyou and Eren were stunned. No one has ever stood up to their leader like that!

Kuyou couldn't hold in his rage anymore. "Don't you understand?! We're the Public Safety Commission! We are the ones who protect the school! We-" he was cut off by a certain Blacklight interrupting.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You're the schools protectors?" At Kuyou's nod he continued, "Well you're certainly doing a shitty job at it. On my nightly walks I've stopped five rapes, three assaults, and one attempted murder. If anything I'M the one protecting the school." He said this with so much disrespect it was a wonder why Kuyou didn't kill him then. Or attempt to at least.

Kuyou continued after Eren was done. "Regardless any future action must be approved by us!" Kurumu stepped forward with an arm out in front of her.

"Wait what did we do? We were just passing out newspapers." Suddenly the purple haired girl from before shot something at Kurumu. It never hit her.

Eren stood with an arm stretched out to the side protecting her. He looked at the substance on his wrist while he was thinking. _'This is webbing. Shes a jorogumo. Powers: able to shoot webbing. No known weaknesses. Recommended course if action: Don't get caught in webs. My course of action: Do nothing as they might go after Kurumu or the others.' _

"I see the newspaper club is filled with lowlives like always." The girl said wiping her mouth. She walked up to Eren and looked over his shoulder at Kurumu. "You look like a stupid and indecent girl. The club is the same as last ye-" She was thrown away by Eren shoving her. When she landed she noticed a newspaper on the ground. She went to stomp on it when it disappeared. She noticed it in Eren's hand.

"Hey Queen Spider Bitch. Thats a no-no." Once again the students were in awe at the way Eren talked to them.

_'Either he's got balls as big as the moon or he's stupid as hell.' _Was the collective thought.

The black coats began to leave. Kuyou called over his shoulder. "Do anything with our permission again and we won't let you off easy!" He turned to the dubbed 'Queen'. "Keito. Keep an eye on them."

She nodded and disappeared.

* * *

"You okay?" Eren asked Kurumu after making sure they were gone. The group had walked into a forest clearing

"Yeah. What was that stuff?" Se asked pointing at his arm which still had the webbing on it.

"Webbing. She is a jorogumo." Eren replied as he began to peel off the stuff.

"What was that for? We haven't done anything to them." Yukari said angrily.

Gin spoke but softly not something that normal for him, " They were the Public Safety Commission. Though they're more like a group of thugs. In order to protect the academy a militant group was formed to control evildoers by force. They're the school's guardians. They became known as the Public Safety Commission. Or the Academy Police by some."

"Academy Police? More like the fucking yakuza by the looks of it!" Eren said gritting his teeth. "They suck at their job. Todays the first time I've even heard of them." He finished.

"They don't really do anything. They've become corrupt. They make their force do the talking and collect money and tributes." Gin said. "You know how they were telling for us to get their permission. They were telling us to basically pay them off."

"I can't believe they get away with that!" Moka exclaimed.

Gin ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing we can do now. We've gotta give in. Burn all the papers to show them that we aren't going against them. Thats the only way to please them. Don't get involved in old fights."

"Like hell we will!" Eren exclaimed walking up to Gin. He pushed him in the chest with a single finger that made Gin step back. "I lost a little girl I saw as a sister to thugs of their kind. I'm certainly not letting this bullshit continue! If you want to slink away tail between your legs be my guest! I thought you were better than this Gin...guess I was wrong." Eren said the last bit in a disappointed voice. He stormed off. Everyone present was shocked for a moment. In the last hour Eren had shown more emotion than any of them had ever seen him express. The girls gave him disappointed looks and followed.

With the girls and Eren...

"Gin-sempai is such a loser!" Kurum angrily exclaimed. They had found a table back at the school and decided to sit down and figure out what to do.

"He is afraid if them. Since earlier the spider girl said last time I'm guessing something else happened to the previous club members." Eren said leaned back in his chair with his feet up and hands behind his head.

Kurumu was still ranting. "If it comes down to it I'll pass them out myself!"

Moka spoke up. "Kurumu-chan I'm sure Gin-sempai has his reasons for this."

"No way his head is all pervert nothing else is in there." Kurumu replied.

"Just calm down a little-" Moka began.

"Fine Eren-kun and I will just hand them out." Kurumu said looking to Eren.

"That girl was right when she said you were stupid." Next thing Yukari and Eren knew the former had a lump on her head courtesy of Kurumu and the latter was being dragged by said Succubus.

Outside the school...

Kurumu and Eren were carrying a box each to the incinerator as per Gin's instructions. Though they never said they would follow them. "I don't want to destroy these. I don't like giving in ever." Eren said with a scowl on his face.

"I know. These newspapers are treasures to me. I made them with you and everyone. Its the first thing I've made cooperating with other people. That bitch nearly trampled on it! I'll never forgive those Public Safety people!" Suddenly a white thread latched on to the box Kurumu was holding and ripped it away.

"You really are stupid aren't you!" Called a familiar voice. Eren and Kurumu looked towards the source. There stood the black haired PublicSafety girl from earlier. "Looks like you don't intend to be good students and obey us. I knew we should have crushed you then and there."

At the same time at the PSC HQ...

Kuyou was looking over a report an underling had given him. It had some interesting information about our favorite protagonist. "Are you sure this information is correct?" He asked.

The grunt saluted. "Yes sir!" An evil grin had made its way onto Kuyou's face. _'I love technicalities.' _He thought deviously.

* * *

Back with Eren and Kurumu...

"We've been watching the Newspaper Club since last year and long before. For example, last year the members of this club thought they could change the school by themselves. They used the newspaper as a way to criticize us. We purged all but one as an example." Keito said sneering at the duo.

_'So they killed the members from last year. Thats what Gin meant by old fights.'_ Eren realized.

"This academy is a mess of unruly monsters that is only kept safe by us! You Newspaper Club idiots don't realize that and still oppose us...you deserve to be destroyed!" Keito ranted.

"You're a bitch you know that? We haven't done shit to you assholes. So why don't you go fuck your pretty-boy leader and leave us the hell alone!" Eren snarled. Kurumu was taken back.

_'Why is Eren getting worked up over this? He always seems to not care or just be chill with everything.' _The present bluenette thought.

Keito's eye twitched. "Leave you alone...LEAVE YOU ALONE?! WATCH YOUR MOUTH BRAT!" She moved to throw the box in the incinerator. Suddenly she created an imprint in the wall courtesy of Eren. He had disappeared the moment she shoved the box toward the incinerator.

He had grabbed her lower right arm with his right and caught the box with his left. He spun twisting her arm behind her and took a pivot step. He released her letting her fly into the wall.

Suddenly Eren's and Kurumu's arms were covered by webs.

Keito had pulled herself out of the wall and spat webs at them. She transferred the threads to her hands and pulled with all her strength. Both of her targets went flying into walls. "How does it feel Decker!" She went to slam them again. Eren stood up and shifted the bottom of his feet to have spikes that dug into the ground preventing him from being pulled.

He jerked his arm back pulling Keito towards him. He cocked his fist back and created a long, sharp biomass spike in the middle of the top on his hand and punched.

She managed to dodge the spike but still got hit by the last two knuckles. As she flew back she broke off both threads. She began to transform.

Six long, black and yellow spider legs appeared from her abdomen. She grew two more eyes totaling four, all of which lost their pupil and became a deep purple. Her mouth grew two spinnerets. "**The Public Safety Committee is allowed to use our monster forms to quell people. I'll show you that we are on a different plane of power than you!" **She yelled at Eren as she shot another web. He let it hit.

_'Lets take this bitch down a peg.' _The Blacklight thought. He grabbed the thread with the opposite hand and began to sing softly. "_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the ranks slutilly. " _He began wrapping the thread like one would when putting a rope into coils.

_"Then she tried to mess with mother fucking me." _With each word he wrapped the thread more bring her closer and closer.

_"But then came karma and the spider was screwed."_ Keito was trying in vain to stop moving towards Eren but it was no use he was simply too strong.

_"When this song is over I'm killing you." _When the last word was said he jerked hard and when she came flying towards him he caught her his palm on her forehead.

"This is why you don't mess with people I care about." He shifted a spike to his palm this time that pierced all the way through her head killing her. He consumed her and looked at Kurumu his eyes showing kindness. "You okay? Sorry you had to see that."

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." She said a bit shocked. _'He just killed her...she would have killed us if he didn't so he is in the right.' _Were her thoughts. Moka walled into their line of sight.

"I thought something was wrong so I went to find you guys. Guess my help wasn't needed after all." Moka said having saw Eren killed Keito. None of them noticed the rosario glowing with a slitted eye on the gem.

PSC HQ...

"So you say Keito was...killed?" Kuyou asked a subordinate. Said person nodded. "So they truly intend to start a war with us? They must not remember last year's slaughter. So be it...I'll crush them myself! Gather the men. We are going to have a talk with them..." With his little temper tantrum out of the way he prepared to leave.

**OMAKE**

Eren was doing some thinking in the woods. _'Lets see I consumed Saizou and got a strength boost. Consumed mermaids and can breathe underwater. Soo by that logic...' _He flicked his wrist and put his middle two fingers and thumbs together on his palm and watched webbing shoot out. It stuck to a tree and Eren smirked. He broke it and climbed o the top of the tallest tree. Then he jumped.

He flicked his wrist again and webbing stuck to another tree and he swung on it like Tarzan. He actually let out a whoop of excitement hoping no one had heard him. He had an image to keep up after all! He repeated this to the dorms and swung in his window. As he laid down on his bed he realized._ 'I'm a real life fucking Spider-Man.' _He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Well thats the end of nine. How is the story so far? Hope you guys are liking it. On to other things. Some have pmd about the pairing. I've thought about adding Mizore have since the beginning but some have messages me asking me not to put Moka with Eren. Im fine with harems and whatever makes you happy I'll write so let me know via review or private message. I will go with the majority. The fights with pretty boy is next. I have to say I've been waiting for this part I must say. Thats all for now. Foxy out. **


	10. The Arrest

**Hello everyone Foxy here with another installment of Thanatos. Its been a month since I started this story and I just wanted to say thanks for all the support the story has gotten. Ive really enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys like the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that day in the clubroom...

"Are you insane Decker? N-" Gin yelled getting in Eren's face.

"According to most people: Yes." Eren replied with his ever present pokerface. Gin faltered for a moment before he continued.

"Still you not only started something with them this morning, you killed one of their members! Why the hell did you do that?!" He yelled.

"Queen Bitch had it coming. She started it. Plus now I'm like Spider-Man. Look." Eren replied demonstrating his new power by making a hammock.

"That doesn't matter! I told you not to mess with them. Let me say it slow. They. Hold. Grudges. Now that you've pissed them off they'll come after all of us!" Gin continued poking Eren in the chest.

"You're an S-class monster right Gin?" At said werewolf's nod he continued. "And remember how easily I beat you?" Another nod though this one had a grumble accompany it. "Then what do we need to worry about?"

"Bu-" Gin began.

"No buts if they come let me handle it." Eren said cutting Gin off.

Kurumu looked to Eren noticing that his clothes are torn in some places. "Are you okay Eren-kun?" She asked.

Moka also noticed this and both began fussing over him. Gin saw this and growled in jealousy.

"Why are you so popular?!" He exclaimed giving Eren a noogie. "I'm taking you to the Academy Police and make you fess up to everything!" He began to drag him to the door.

Yukari decided to make a remark. "A man's jealousy is an ugly thing."

Suddenly a familiar voice filled the room. "I'm afraid its much too late for that." Everyone looked towards the source.

"So the pretty boy returns. Mad your little spider bitch got killed?" Remarked our resident Blacklight.

"You have started a war. Are you prepared for the consequences?" The leader of the PSC arrogantly asked. Gin spoke up.

"Wait, it was just a fight right? Even if she was a member of the Public Safety Committee you can't shut down the whole club." He said.

"A fight? Silence Morioka or do you want a repeat of last year?" Seeing as Gin wasn't going to say anything more Kuyou turned to Eren. "You are accused of the assault and murder of Keito one of our officers. Come with us."

"Yeah I will only do that if you don't harm any of them." Eren said gesturing towards the rest of his club mates.

"Fool they are guilty as well." Kuyou said darkly.

"For what?" Gin called to him.

"You don't know? Eren Decker is a Human! And you are guilty for harboring him." Kuyou declared.

"Are you high? He's transformed many times!" Kurumu cried.

"We know. We thought those were familiar. We did a bit of research and it turns out he is infected with a virus that gives him those powers. So by all rights he is a Human!" Kuyou declared. Eren's eyes hardened. The Newspaper Club members and the crowd that had gathered were shocked.

Eren the super powerful student that killed Keito...was a human?

"I-It's not true is it Eren-kun?" Kurumu called to him grabbing his hand. She hoped it was all some joke.

"They didn't know Kuyou. No one did." Eren said solemn. Murmurs broke out between the newspaper group and the crowd in the halls. Kuyou's lackeys all pointed their swords at Eren's throat. Kuyou leaned closer to Eren. "Well you know what happens now." Kurumu went up to get between the two.

"I refuse to believe that!" She exclaimed. Kuyou took one look at her and she instantly felt all his Yokãi on her. She collapsed in fear. _'What is he?' _

"Move." He commanded. They led Eren out. They slammed the door shut behind them.

"Eren's human, eh? Sorry I had anything to do with that piece of garbage." Gin said breaking the silence. To say this made Kurumu angry would be an understatment.

She stormed up to Gin and jabbed him in the chest. "That 'piece of garbage' royally kicked your ass when you were transformed. He didn't even transform until he threatened your life. And he still forgave you and you said he was your friend!"

After she finished Gin thought deeply for a moment. Then he spoke. "You're right. But we need a plan. If he's really a human, they'll execute him. But they might accuse us of harboring a human and sentence us with him."

"Well lets go and save him!" Kurumu exclaimed pulling on his arm.

"Wait." Gin called. "This is Kuyou. He thinks everything he does is for justice. Anybody who goes against him is an evildoer in his eyes. And he will do anything for justice because he believes he is justice personified. If we go up against him it won't go in our favor...hey where are you going?!" He called to a fleeing Kurumu and Yukari. He noticed Moka about to leave.

Moka turned to him. "We are going to save him with or without you." She left.

Gin slammed a hand on the blackboard.

_'Dammit...'_

* * *

With Eren...

Kuyou was very annoyed. Why? Eren was whistling a happy-go-lucky tune. It wasn't just that though.

_Flashback_

_A minute after leaving Eren had a thought. 'If they're going to try to execute me lets lower their respect for Kuyou. And maybe find out what kind of monster he is on the side.'_

_"So pretty boy," said person looked towards Eren. "You know my powers cause of the virus, so you know that whoever I consume I gain the memories of." _

_"So?" Kuyou asked not realizing the point of this conversation. _

_"I consumed Keito. And I just have to say: Kinky." Eren smirked_

_A tic mark appeared over Kuyou. Some of the PSC officers stifled a laugh. Eren looked towards a female officer with red hair and a Bo staff on her shoulders. "Oh thats not even the worst part. He made her use a strap on and dress up like a man." None of the officers could contain their laughter anymore. "But wait there's more!" Eren said doing his best Billy Mayes impression. "He_ _wasn't the one giving it..." All the officers eyes were wide. "What did you call her...oh yeah! It was Kumo! Not even original. C'mon Kuyou you're smarter than that." Some of the officers had tears in their eyes from laughing. Kuyou's face was red as a tomato. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment was up for debate. "Don't worry I'm fine with the fact that you swing that way. A few people I knew did." Eren said all this with a smirk etched on his face. _

_Kuyou's powers started to act up and caused his hand to create a fireball. He calmed himself even though it took a moment. Eren still continued. _

_"You know at first I thought you were a girl with how long your hair is. Raise your hand if you agree." Eren lifted his shackled hands and looked around. A few had their hands raised very lowly. "A few. So how am I dying Mr. Kinks?" _

_Kuyou got a tic mark at the nickname. A few of the officers snickered. A smirk grew on his face. "Burnt at the stake is how we execute humans." Eren chuckled softly. Then it grew into a full blown laugh. "Whats so hilarious?" Kuyou asked getting annoyed. _

_"Lets just say if you knew who I worked for you would know I'd be well acquainted with fire." _

_Kuyo raised an eyebrow, "And who is it that you work for?" _

_Eren cocked his head and gave him a funny look, "Why the hell should I tell you?" He then began to whistle. _

_Flashback end_

They had arrived at the cells. They opened the door. Instantly there were cries of indignation and calls of innocence. One student was bold.

"Let me out! You threw me in here on false accusations!" The student attacked Kuyou with a transformed arm.

With a flash and a heat amount that would give Hell a run for its money, the student was gone a pile of ash in his place._ 'Fire, eh? Considering his position in the PSC and his facial features I'd say he's a Yõko.' _Eren thought. Kuyou opened a cell and threw Eren in there. They locked the cell and walked off. Eren produced a dark blue ball from nowhere and bounced it so it hit the wall and ricocheted back to him.

Outside...

Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari had found the headquarters and were walking towards it under the row of torii gates. "This place is creepy. This is their headquarters?" Kurumu thought out loud.

"I'm scared!" Yukari exclaimed gripping Moka's skirt tightly.

"It'll be okay Yukari-chan. We'll find Eren-kun and get out of here real quick." Moka said semi-comforting the girl.

"Didn't you hear me tell you to wait?" A familiar voice asked. They looked towards the speaker.

Gin was lounging on top of one of the torii gates. Kurumu frowned. Gin noticed, "Calm down! You lot will just make it worse by charging in and beating the shit out of anyone close."

Kurumu turned to him. "Then what would you do?! Who knows what they are doing to him in there! You are always like this, only looking out for yourself! You called him your friend but you told us not to go after him!"

Gin's eyes hardened. "I agreed to go with you. We just needed a plan first. They will publicly execute him to make an example. Remember?" He jumped down and set off down the path towards the club to think of a plan. The girls followed.

* * *

Inside the HQ...

Kuyou had Eren tied up with strength draining rope so he couldn't escape. He held up a syringe. "Along with finding out about your virus we found the parasite used on Mercer." Eren's eyes widened. He was afraid. And Kuyou relished it. Eren struggled to get out but it was futile. The ropes were sapping his strength too fast. Kuyou inserted the needle into his arm and pushed the plunger. Eren screamed.

Later...

Eren was thrown back into his cell hard. The door slammed shut and was locked. Eren weakly got up and sat in a corner a red pulsing blob on his back. Before he passed out. He came to briefly only to see people holding his arms dragging him, he lost consciousness again. When he came to for good he was on a cross tied to it. Kuyou was in front of him making a speech. "...And because Eren is a human he will be burnt at the stake!" Kuyou lit a fireball in his palm and threw it at the base of the cross.

_'I won't give him the satisfaction of me screaming.' _Eren thought. Before he disappeared. He reappeared on the roof of a nearby building with his arm slung over the shoulder of one Gin Morioka. An officer was sent flying by Kuyou. There were the girls fighting their way to Eren.

"We won't let you execute Eren-kun!" Kurumu cried out slicing another guard. She flew up to him carrying Yuakri and Moka with her.

"I am the justice at this school! You dare?" Kuyou yelled at the girl. Gin dropped Eren and reappeared behind Kuyou transformed.

Said Yōko was sent flying from the multitude of super fast punches Gin had hammered him with. "Justice or not I'll beat the shit out of you for hurting my friend." He declared as he reverted. He turned around to check on Eren only to see the girls were looking at him.

"What's this thing on his back?" Moka asked pointing at the red blob.

"R-Run. He's n-not done yet. G-Get out of h-here. I'm the o-one he wants for now." Eren said very weak.

Gin looked back.

Kuyou got up slowly. Sparks were flickering off of his form. "You trash...I am the God of Yokãi Academy. YOU DARE DEFY ME?!" A blast obscured their vision. When it cleared Gin gulped.

There stood a horse sized orange fox with tribal markings on its body. It had four tails coated in flames.

**"Why do you protect that human? He is an enemy to all monsters. For that treason all of you shall burn!" **Kuyou snarled.

Gin called to Yukari, "Try to get rid of whatever that is on his back. I'll hold him off!" He transformed and engaged Kuyou in combat.

"Ha! So eager to join your friends from last year Morioka? So be it." Kuyou launched himself at Gin going for a head swipe. Gin ducked and slashed at Kuyou's abdomen. It hit. Gin jumped back his hand burnt.

_'Gotta be careful.' _He thought. Suddenly Kuyou was behind him leg raised over his head. He brought it down on Gins head.

With Eren...

"Nothings working. All I've been able to do restore his strength." Yukari said. Eren looked at her and the other girls.

"Leave me! Don't you get it? He wants me right now. If you escape and leave the academy you will live! I'm not letting him kill you for me! I'm not losing friends because of my mistake!" _'Not again!' _He said keeping the last part to himself. He noticed a ring of fire suddenly heading towards them from behind the girls. Everything slowed to a snail's pace.

He got out of his blazer whuch was being held and got behind them, his front facing their backs. He spread his arms trying to deflect as much of the flames as possible. Then the flames hit.

There was an explosion. The girls looked behind them seeing Eren.

"Get out of here! He will kill-" Eren was cut off as he felt a sudden pain. His eyes deadened. The girls looked towards the source of what stopped his words. They saw a hole on his chest where his heart was.

A furry hand covered in fire was protruding from Eren's chest.


	11. Fox Fighting & Flashbacks

**Hey everyone how ya doing? Here's another chap of Thanatos. Some things are revealed this chapter some of you might have guessed some might not have. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kuyou ripped his arm back out of Eren's chest. He idly heard Gin get up and begin to fight Kuyou with a renewed vigor. As he fell forward his hand caught on Moka's rosario and snapped it off. An explosion of power ensued.

Moka's hair became a beautiful shade of silver. Her...assets became larger and along with that she grew two inches. He fangs lengthened slightly poking out from her upper lip. The final change was her eyes which became a dark crimson with a slitted pupil.

The new Moka called back to the downed Eren. "Since you have impressed me with your power, I will hold him off until you're back up to full strength. You've earned that much." She disappeared and reappeared behind Kuyou her leg going for an axe kick.

"You-You have to cut it out, Kurumu. We don't hav-have the cure for it so you have to r-rip it out of me. You can d-do it." Eren said to the bluenette. "I ca-can't regenerate with it in so hurry."

Kurumu lengthened her nails and began to cut the parasite out when Eren cried out. She stopped. Eren looked at her. "D-Don't stop. I can handle it." She nodded and began anew. Eren tried to hold back his cries of pain but a few managed to slip out. With each part if the parasite severed from Eren the hole in his chest healed and his strength returned bit by bit.

Gin went flying by from a kick from a once again transformed Kuyou.

Now his form was humanoid. His skin had turned stark white and his flaming tails had become dark blue. He had retained the long, pointed ears and tribal markings from his last form. His feet had remained fox-like and he stood on two legs. "You actually made me have to use my ultimate form. Be honored. Very few have made use this form. And once I kill you treasonous monsters I'll finish executing that Human over there." He sent an enormous amount of flames at Moka and Gin. Smoke covered the area. Everyone looked to see an armored boot step out of the smoke. A long, slender blade cut through the smoke dispersing it. Gin and the girls were glad at who it was.

There was Eren free of the parasite. The smoke covered him from the nose down as it dispersed. When it did everyone gasped at what he was wearing.

He had gone through a rather major change in clothing.

The armor was more like a full body suit with reinforced pieces in key spots to prevent harm. There were also scaled pieces on the chest to form a protective cuirass. In the center of the chest was an emblem of a circle with an x going through it. Where any size of gap for movement was a red glow emanated. Eren's right arm from halfway down arm was a slender, sharp blade. His other arm had shifted to a deep reddish black medieval shield like object with his skull tattoo on the front. The material of the armor looked like leather except for the mouth piece. It was a mask that looked like the jaws of a skeleton. It covered from just under his nose down to his chin. It had sharp closed teeth and was a smooth, midnight black like everything else.

Kuyou saw Eren and instantly got angry not even noticing the symbol on his chest. "Why won't you DIE?" He sent a massive amount of flames at him, they were a mountain compared to his last amount of flames. Eren lifted his blade and sliced through the flames both halves going out ad away from him. Kuyou charged into the flames. He saw him blocking his face with the shield and hit him off the roof. As Eren flew back he shot out webbing attaching it to Kuyou, pulling him off the roof also. Since the webbing mixed with his Blacklight powers it didn't burn on contact.

They both landed on their feet. Eren got into a battle stance with his shield just under his eyes and his sword at the side of the shield, slightly brought back.

He brought a clawed hand back and slashed at Eren. He was met with a parry from the Blacklight's blade. Kuyou try as he might couldn't get past the sword. He kept slashing in vain. He locked claws with Eren's blade and brought his right leg up for a kick. It was blocked with the shield. Kuyou hissed as spikes impaled his leg keeping it there. He sneered and made a ring of fire. Kuyou launched it at Eren who disappeared releasing his leg. His eyes widened as he saw Eren disappear. _'That wasn't pure speed. That was teleportation!' _He thought.

Eren broke him out of his thought by shield bashing him knocking him away into a wall. Eren appeared next to Kuyou, shifted the shield arm back to a normal armored arm, and picked him up.

Kuyou kicked Eren in the chest escaping his grip. He chuckled slightly when he landed causing Eren to raise an eyebrow, "I just figured out who you work for, proxy." He said the word with venom. Yukari gasped recognizing that word. She put the symbol on Eren's armor and word together and did the math.

"N-No. He can't be a servant of that monster!" Yukari said shakily.

Kurumu looked over. "What do you mean Yukari-chan?"

"You haven't heard of proxies? They are people and monsters taken in by a certain unique being and made his servants. Some come willingly, some don't. They do his bidding without question loyal to the death. Their jobs mostly involve watching, influencing, and luring targets sometimes even killing them! Sometimes they burn down buildings if a job gets...messy and they need to make a victim disappear. Their master is-"

"The Slenderman." Kuyou finished sneering. Eren's eyes hardened. His skeletal mouth opened revealing it was part of his mouth as there was a second set of teeth behind it. Then he spoke.

"So you figured it out. Took you long enough I was beginning to wonder if anyone ever would." Eren's voce sounded like two people were talking at the same time and were trying to overlap each other. "Yes. I am a proxy of The White King, The Pale One, The Tall Man, or as he is more commonly known as Slenderman. There many names for my Master. My codename is Paladin. Yes, my master does have me kill but I only kill the guilty. I do not touch the innocent."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kuyou asked.

"Information is useless to a dead man." Eren replied darkly. Little did Eren know the girls and Gin heard him. He charged and right as he was about to slash at Kuyou he disappeared and reappeared behind Kuyou. The fox man anticipated this and went to slash only for Eren to teleport above and behind him and bring his sword down. Kuyou barely dodged by leaning to the right. But Eren wasn't aiming for him more rather a certain part of him.

When Eren struck the ground, crouched he made an upwards slice to his right slicing off one of Kuyou's tails and consuming it. He returned his arm to shield mode in an instant. He stayed crouched and preformed a leg sweep knocking Kuyou horizontal in the air. Eren bashed him away with the shield once more then disappeared. He reappeared right where Kuyou would be and channeled biomass to his legs and kicked him high into the air. As Eren followed Kuyou into the air Kurumu asked, "How is Kuyou getting beaten so badly? I'm not complaining, it's just he seemed so strong..."

Gin smirked. "Its cause he pissed Eren off."

"How did he anger him?" Inner Moka asked she held the rosario in one hand so it wouldn't be destroyed by their battle.

Gin's smirk grew. "He went after Eren's friends." Everyone went quiet and watched the battle.

Eren had been knocking Kuyou in a star formation and was using his teleportation ability to keep them both in the air. Eren hit Kuyou to the top point of the 'star' and reappeared and him to the ground. Immediately after Kuyou landed and made to get up Eren speared his right shoulder pinning him to the ground.

Kuyou made to slash Eren's face with his free hand. It got within an inch before it was grabbed in a bone crushing grip. Kuyou looked into Eren's eyes. All he saw was two bright orange orbs void of any emotion. Wait orange? Eren then spoke in that eerie voice "You can threaten me and I won't care. You can try to kill me and I will let it go. But when you threaten MY loved ones, that is when you will die." With that Eren ripped off Kuyou's arm that was in his grip and consumed it. Kuyou couldn't keep back his cry of agony. "Shshsh...quiet down. I'm not done yet." Eren said trying to quiet the screaming Kuyou. This action shook the newspaper group to the core. This was Eren? The one that was their friend and had protected them?

Eren tore his sword down Kuyou's side severing his other arm and most of his side along with one of his tails. Eren consumed it. Kuyou let out a renewed scream of pain. "Ok now you're annoying me. Time to finish it." Eren picked Kuyou up by the neck effectively cutting off the screams. He stabbed his sword into Kuyou's chest straight through the heart and let go of the neck. This caused Kuyou's body to fall cleaving itself up through the head. Eren grabbed the corpse's feet and repeated the process letting him fall head first towards the ground. He consumed the pieces just before they hit the ground. Suddenly the back of his armor shifted on the shoulder areas along with the heel and elbow areas. The new additions looked like thruster slots. A bright orange fire shot out of these areas to prove this theory.

Eren returned to normal and fell to the ground face first. The Newspaper group was frozen for a second before Kurumu ran towards him. She dropped to her knees and lifted his head. His eyes were closed. She put her ear next to his face to see if he was breathing. He was. She opened his eyes to see if he was unconscious or not. She was shocked at what she saw.

Instead of his normal amethyst eyes with sorrow hidden in them there were flaming orange orbs filled with murderous intent. The color began to bleed back to the amethyst eyes she was used to. Everyone else ran over.

"Is he okay?" Moka asked.

"I think so. He's not injured from what I can see." Kurumu replied. "Let's take him to the infirmary just to be safe. Gin help me take him there." He didn't budge.

"He kills people Kurumu-chan! You want to associate yourself with him?" He asked her.

"Why don't we take him there and when he wakes up we ask him his side of the story?" Moka replied. Gin reluctantly agreed and they brought him to the infirmary.

* * *

Later...

Eren jolted awake from his sleep. He sat up looking at his surroundings noticing he was in the infirmary. He felt an odd weight on his stomach. He looked down to see what it was. There was a familiar head of blue hair sleeping there.

A small, sad smile appeared on Eren's face. _'She's cute like this. Too bad she won't want anything to do with me.'_ He thought running his hand through her hair.

He carefully laid back down so he wouldn't wake her and fell back asleep.

The next day after club...

Kurumu hadn't left the room all day. Eren had woken up not too long after she did. She began asking him questions. He held up a hand and stopped her. "Wait until everybody else is here. I don't want to repeat myself." They spent the time in an awkward silence. Luckily they didn't have to wait long.

The door burst open and Gin, Moka, and Yukari entered. "Well now that everyones here, ask away." Eren said.

Gin went first. "How many?"

"Please specify." Eren said crossing his arms.

"How many lives have you ended?" Gin replied barely containing his anger.

"Too many to count. But know this. None and I mean NONE of those that I have killed were innocent. All were guilty of a crime that would've earned the death sentence." Eren replied without a shred of emotion. This seemed to calm Gin if only slightly.

"Next question." Eren said simply.

"How did you get your powers?" Moka asked.

"I'll answer that later as it ties with my proxy status and how I got it. That and it's a long story." Eren replied.

"Well then how long have you been a proxy?" Kurumu asked.

"Three years this Friday. Yukari, you've been quiet. Do you have any questions?" Eren asked turning to the young witch.

"Why did you become a proxy? How could you serve that monster?" She asked trembling.

"The first one is part of the long story which I will get to in a minute. The second's answer is simple. He's not as bad as you think he is. Urban legends say my master is simply a monster that kills and his proxies are just as bad. Those are false. And no we don't kill kids. Except for those two girls who tried to murder their friend to appease my master. He hates that kind of thing." He explained.

"But all the legends says that he kills kids!" Yukari pressed.

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Did it specifically say that he killed them?"

"N-No bu-" Yukari began.

"No buts. We don't kill kids. It just says they disappear right?" At her nod he continued. "We take them in. We take them in if they were mentally or physically abused or mistreated to the extreme. They don't have to become proxies if they don't want to. We only keep them with us until they are adults if they do not wish to become a proxy they are free to leave. Now I believe I promised you a story. Yukari if you have a lie detector spell I suggest you cast it now to prove everything." She did and he took a breath. "It started at the funeral for my mom and little sister..."

_Flashback_

_It was dark, the dead of night on a cement jetty in New York City. Three fifteen year-olds were running. One of them had blood pouring down the side of his head with a black suit on that one would wear to a funeral. "C'mon! We're nearly to Alex's!" He called to his friends. They were on the run from some members of a local gang that Eren had pissed off. They attacked his friends one day. So he torched their base. _

_It was right after the funeral when they attacked._

_Flashbackception!_

_There were condolences from the friends of his mother and father. Eren didn't hear any of it. Eren simply laid a bouquet of flowers on the coffins. He had been silent since that night. Eren was looking down and had his forearms resting on his thighs. He wasn't listening to what the speaker was saying he was thinking instead. 'I was too weak to save them. Why am I so weak? If I was stronger Mom and Lily would be alive. I'm useless.' The service ended and everyone left except Eren. There was a knock on a doorframe to his right. There stood his close friend Nina. She was wearing a purple sweatshirt, black skirt and red and black stockings with purplish black shoes. For her this was dressed up. Eren didn't look up._

_She sighed and sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "You know, they wouldn't want you to be like this. They would want you to let it out. Bottling it up won't help. I know." Her voice was soft and very caring. Normally she was the flirty type but now wasn't the time. Eren still didn't seem to notice her. "Look if you keep it inside it'll only make it worse." Eren still didn't look up. She made to get up. _

_"I-I'm weak...I was too w-weak to save them. If I had been faster I-I could've maybe saved Mom and Lily." Eren spoke up his voice soft and cracking. Tears fell down his cheeks. Nina got low so he was looking at her. _

_"I know it hurts Eren. Believe me I know. My mom and brother were killed by the virus. I was in the same boat. I watched them die by the zombie-like infected." Nina hugged him suddenly. "Don't let this get you Eren. I...I can't lose you. You and Skylar are all I have left. Please don't let this make you do something you'll regret." She said choking up tears welling in her eyes. She felt two strong, lean arms embrace her. She hadn't even notice they had stood up. She looked up at Eren. Nina saw determination in his amethyst orbs. _

_"I promise. I won't let anything happen to you if I can prevent it." He said softly. "Lets go find Skylar." They left the funeral home side-by-side. The moment they stepped out they were grabbed and tore away from each other violently. Eren took one look at the half burnt face of their leader and cursed. It was the Los Diablos Gang. _

_Two were holding Eren down and the third was restraining Nina. "Well, well, well look what we have here. Our lovely 'friend' Eren and the girl he 'saved' from us. Its our lucky day boys we get to give him his 'birthday gift'." _

_Eren flew into action. He lightly jumped and kicked both men holding him in the sides if the knees hard bending them outwards obviously broken. He flew across the ground and tackle the other two lucky they were close to each other. One managed to cut the sharp side of a crowbar on his head. He shook it off. "Run I'll catch up!" He called. Nina took off. _

_Eren got up and raced after her. He turned the corner and they both ran into Skylar. His face was a mess with cuts and bruises dotting his face. Blood was dripping down his face from a few higher cuts. Eren! The Los Diablos are-" _

_"After me I know. We just ran into them c'mon we need to go!" All of them took off. Suddenly Skylar went down and cried out in pain. He was shot in the shoulder and lower right leg. Eren was by his side instantly and picked him up piggyback style and kept running. _

_End Flashbackception_

_"Skylar! Stay with me man! You are NOT dying on me and Nina!" Eren called back to his friend. _

_She ran up to Eren. "How much farther to your brother's?" _

_"Just a few more blocks after the jetty!" Eren said slightly ragged. _

_A van pulled up at the end of the jetty that connected to the streets. The door opened and they could see the glint of gun barrels. Eren and Nina stopped and turned around to run when they saw the leader and the only uninjured lackey come around the corner guns at the ready. _

_"On your knees Eren. Slowly." The leader commanded. Eren carefully set Skylar down and got on his knees. Instantly two grunts from the van came up and one held him down. The other held a knife to his neck. The lackey from earlier pointed his gun at Nina. The leader walked up to the downed Skylar and nudged him in the head with the barrel of his assault rifle. "Don't you fucking touch him Issac!" Eren snarled trying to get to his friend. _

_The newly named Isaac sneered. He pulled the trigger. Eren grit his teeth struggling to get free. "No!" Hot tears streamed down his face. Nina gasped and started to sob. Isaac walked over to Eren and pointed it at his head from a safe distance should he get free._

_"Eren! No!" Nina called. _

_Eren blurred into action rolling forward taking both grunts down with him. Isaac fired a bit too late killing one of his men. Eren picked up the knife and stabbed it in the bottom of the other lackey's jaw up into his brain. He turned to Nina. _

_"Run Nina! They're after me and I can't fight if I have to worry about you!" There was a a gunshot, and Eren felt a searing pain in his right shoulder. He had been shot. Isaac lowered his gun._

_"This is pointless Eren. I have a gun, more men on the way, and you are injured. Give up." _

_"You killed Skylar! If I die, you coming to Hell with me!" He began to dash forward. Isaac turned his gun on Nina and shot. She was thrown backwards a red stain painting her chest. Eren stopped then raced to her. "No no nonono! I can't lose you both! C'mon Nina stay awake!" Eren put his hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. _

_Nina grabbed his hand and held it inbetween hers. He looked at her. "Don't. It went through my heart. Get out *cough* of here." Blood began to leak from the sides of her mouth. "You kn-know. I actually loved you. I wish it didn't end this way. I wanted a chance to be with you. Stay strong Eren..." Her head lolled and she said no more. _

_Something snapped in Eren's mind. He began to giggle. It became louder as he got up and turned into a full blown laugh. He turned to Isaac idly noticing ten more armed men had showed up. _

_He charged them with an adrenaline fueled bloodlust. _

_He grabbed two men and swung them headfirst into the ground breaking their skulls open. He forced the gun of another up and made the man shoot himself. He wrapped an arm around one grunts neck and used him as a meat shield. After the grunt was getting riddled with bullets from his own comrades Eren used said mans gun to shoot three more men. Eren slid on his knees under the hail of bullets and tripped up two more. He grabbed one by his feet and swung him head first into the other mans head breaking both their necks. The last one aimed at Eren and shot. Most missed but one grazed his arm. His head snapped around to the source and he charged ducking under the next rain of bullets. He grabbed the gun by the barrel and shove the butt of the gun into the lackey's forehead through the bone and into the brain. He never stopped laughing the entire time. _

_Eren turned towards Isaac an insane grin plastered on his normally emotionless face. He was silent now. Isaac was shaking in his boots. 'Those were ten of my best men and he killed them all so efficiently!' He shook off this fear and raised his gun to aim at Eren. He pulled the trigger hitting Eren once in the right shoulder and another in his bicep. His aim was off due to his arms shaking. He didn't even flinch. He kept coming at a leisurely pace towards Isaac. Eren arrived right in front of the cowering man and lifted him up by his neck. "Wh-What are you?" Isaac asked. He received no answer. Instead his neck was suddenly bent at a ninety-degree angle. _

_Eren dropped the corpse his insane grin dying down to an emotionless look once more. The reality of the situation setting in. Tears dripped to the ground. "I'm sorry...I-I wasn't strong e-enough once again to save those I care about." Eren fell to his knees punching the ground with his good arm. "Dammit! Why am I so weak?!" _

_"You aren't weak little brother." Eren looked around recognizing the voice. "But you can be stronger. I can give you the power to make it so you don't have to go through this pain ever again. All you have to do is take my hand." It was Alex. He was slightly leaned over with an arm extended to Eren. _

_He was silent for a long while. Then he took the hand._

_A figure melded into the shadow after watching Eren go berserk. _

_End flashback_

* * *

"That explains the powers but not how you became a proxy." Gin said.

"I was getting to that." Eren replied.

_Flashback_

_It was a week since the funeral. Eren was on a walk home that night from getting a psychiatric test. The test said he was fine but the doctor told him to come back next week. Eren had been feeling like he was being followed since the night his friends died. He turned to an alley and went in deep so no one could see him. "Alright whoever you are come on out. I know you're there." He called. _

_A figure stepped out from the shadows. He wore a white mask with black around the eyes and on the lips. His brown hair came over the top. He was wearing a tan jacket with the collar up. He had on black jeans and black running shoes. _

_Eren heard a noise from behind him. There was another figure dressed the same except this one had a hood up that cast a shadow obscuring his face. He had his hands in his pockets. The first figure spoke. "We've been watching you Eren." _

_"Excuse me but who are you?" Eren asked the mysterious figure. _

_"That will be explained later." The second figure spoke in a voice that sounded like a short circuiting computer. "But we are impressed with your abilities." _

_"Abilities?" Eren said confused. _

_"The way you killed those gang members. Our master thought we could use some like you in our...family." The masked figure said._

_"Oh and who's your master?" Eren replied. _

_"We were actually going to take you to meet him. If you would come here." The hooded figure said as he went to join the first one in front of Eren. He turned and held out a hand. "Take my hand and we will take you to him." The masked figure had put his hand on the others shoulder._

_'Well they've been watching me for a while might as well see what they want.' "Alright." Eren said as he took the hand. Instantly they were teleported to an extravagant throne room. On a throne with a huge back sat a rather tall, slender man who wore a black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie around his neck, and a white, bald head with no face. He had pure white skin where visible. To others the no face thing would've been scary but not to Eren rarely anything scares him_

_"Hello young one. Hoody and Masky speak well of your abilities." The voice was deep and smooth. But it was inside his head. Eren looked confused. "It is as you think. I speak telepathically. I have an offer for you should you wish to listen." Eren nodded his assent to continue. "I'm sure you've heard of me but don't let what you have heard fool you I only look like a monster. Follow me." The man got up and walked past Eren towards a door behind him. Eren followed. After walking a bit with silence the man spoke again. "We do not kill children as you have heard. In fact look in the upcoming door on your right." Eren cracked open the door and poked his head in. _

_There were children aged from six to sixteen all playing in the room. Some of the teenagers were playing with the little ones. One in particular caught his eye. There was a boy around Eren's age with unusually pale almost gray skin and brown hair. He had a brown sweatshirt with a blue hood which was currently down. He was wearing jeans and gray running shoes. He noticed Eren and waved. Eren took his head out of the room._

_"You don't kill them. You care for them..." Eren said shocked. _

_"Yes. We take those in that have had troubled lives some become like Hoody and Masky. My servants. But only those who volunteer do we train. Those who do not join are released with a new identity and given funds to start them off. Those who join follow my orders. And those orders can range from scaring a target to killing the target or bringing them to me in special cases." _

_"Do you kill the innocent?" Eren asked. _

_"No child. We only kill the guilty or those that truly deserve it. Thats why I wish for you to join us. You seem to fight for the innocent against the ones that would do them harm." Came the reply. _

_"And you want me?" Eren asked in a unreadable tone._

_"Yes with your newly gained abilities you would be a boon on our side." The tall man affirmed. _

_"You know about that?" He asked genuinely surprised._

_The man seemed to chuckle. "Yes. I have had my servants following you since that night so I know you have the powers of your 'older brother' Alex Mercer."_

_"Well thats good to know now I won't have to explain my powers. I have one question." _

_"Ask away." The Pale One replied. _

_"Will I have to live here? I wouldn't complain if I did, just curious." Eren asked._

_"You will have a home here but you will get to see the outside world very often on missions. You will also be part of our family and we look after our own." _

_Eren was silent for a moment. "Please give me a few minutes to think on it alone and then you'll have my answer." _

_The man seemed to nod and left. _

_'Ok the pros: I'll be helping people and have a home here with people my age and I'll have a new family. Cons: I'd have to kill people with families. The pros outweigh the cons so...' "I've made my choice." Eren called. The man reappeared and Eren smiled at him. "I'll join." _

_This seemed to make the man happy. "Splendid! Toby!" He seemed to call throughout the building. The boy from earlier appeared. _

_"Y-Yes sir?" He asked. _

_"Show young Eren here to his room please. He will be your partner from now on." The newly named Toby's eyes lit up. _

_"Really?" He asked man nodded. "Alright! C-Come with me t-to your room." He went off actually a bit quickly and Eren jogged to catch up. _

_"I'm Eren nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand. _

_"I'm Toby. I-I look forward to working with you." Toby said as he shook Eren's hand. "You'll love it here. We get to go out into the forest around the mansion when ever we want and thats always fun as Master has things that kids our age would like that a-also counts as training. The foods not bad either. We have p-pancakes for breakfast every Tuesday and Thursday!" He said excitedly. _

_"I'm guessing you like pancakes?" Eren asked chuckling. _

_"Yes. W-Well here we are your room." Toby opened the door and Eren got a surprise. It was a large room with a queen-sized bed in the middle of the back wall with black silk blankets and gray pillows. There were two windows that stretched the height of the room showing a great view of the mountains in the distance and the forest surrounding the mansion. The floor was made of wood that looked expensive. The walls were a dark gray. And the closet was large but empty ready for Eren to fill it. _

_Eren whistled. "Well he certainly knows how to treat people. All the rooms are like this?" Toby nodded. _

_"The only difference is that some of the younger kids like to b-bunk together. Well now that that is done lets go get your outfit picked out. Its so they have a harder time recognizing you." Toby added after seeing Eren's questioning look. They entered a room full of clothes. "Go ahead and pick them out I'll be in the room call for me when you're done." Eren walked down the aisles looking. He found a black trench coat with a eagle beaked hood, dark jeans that were easy to run in, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back and fingers allowing the fingers to bend and adding to his punches, a black face mask that covered from his nose down, and shoes with wheels on the bottom that could retract back into the bottom of the shoe. The shoes made a creepy echoing noise when the wheels were turning. He changed into the outfit. _

_"Toby! I'm finished." Said boy showed up a few seconds later. _

_"L-Looks good. C'mon dinner time then your initiation." He led Eren out of the room to a room with three long tables. There were kids already there when they passed a few whispered about Eren. "Its fine happens to all the new proxies." Toby said hearing the whispers. They sat down and ate._

_A little later..._

_They were in an amphitheater with Eren on one knee with his head bowed. The stands had all the kids from earlier amd a few people that weren't there earlier. Slenderman stood in front of him. "Rise Eren." The boy rose to his feet. "You wish to become a proxy. Do you have what it takes?" _

_"Yes." Eren replied his face devoid of emotion. _

_"Will you follow all of my orders to the letter?" _

_"I will." Eren replied instantly. _

_"Will you set aside any personal feelings for the sake of the mission?" _

_"I shall!" Eren said loudly. _

_"With your partner you will be responsible for one another. Toby, Eren step forward and show me your arms." Both did as commanded having rolled up their sleeved on the right and left arms respectively. Slenderman placed his hands on the upper part of both boys arms and a slight sizzling was heard. "Then I hear by name you brothers and proxies!" He removed his hands from their arms. On each shoulder was a thick, black circle with a x through the center. Both boys bowed to one knee. "Look after each other. Dismissed." _

_Flashback end_

"Well there's the story. So do you still want to associate yourselves with me?" Eren asked looking at their reactions.

* * *

**Well thats that. He's a proxy! How many guessed it? And before anybody flames about it. I like creepypasta and its my story so I can do what I want. This chapter is nearly six thousand words long. I started this immediately after posting the last chapter eager to finish the fight and get to this. Eren was fifteen when his friends died sixteen when he came to Yokai and he turned seventeen just recently for those who did the math. And for the armor think of nightingale armor from Skyrim with a different emblem. For the coat think Connor Kenway's from AC3. If someone could draw this stuff that would be amazing. Well thats it. Foxy out. **


	12. Trolls & Talks

**Hey everyone how have ya been? Im back with the next installment of Thanatos. Been extremely busy without much time to write. Well here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well Yukari, did your spell say if I was lying?" Eren asked the little witch. Everyone was still in shock at Eren's story. The Slenderman who was said to be almost as strong as one of the Three Dark Lords...was nice? "Wait, wait, wait...we have heard that he drives his prey to insanity before killing them in the disgusting way of taking out the organs and putting them back in plastic bags in their right places! And here you are telling us the complete opposite? Yukari? Was he lying?" Gin asked in disbelief.

"No, he wasn't." She said in a surprised voice. This shocked everyone present, save for the one that shocked them, even more.

"Let me get this straight. Slenderman is not only a NON ruthless, psychopathic murderer, he brings in kids with bad lives and cares for them until adulthood and kills evil people, he also brought you in and you became a proxy, That all correct?" Gin asked.

Eren replayed the words in his head. "Yes."

"Then why have we heard those things about him?" Gin continued.

"That is due to the reason he became nice. At the beginning he was evil. Thus those sayings. But a child was nice to my master and not afraid of him. For a reason not even my master knows, he didn't kill the child. Then the child actually befriended him. Master protected this child until one day when a man killed the kid and his family. He killed the man in the manner you described. Though befriending the child changed him for the better and here we are. That is the very shortened version anyways." Eren explained.

"I have a question." Moka said.

"What is it?" Eren said looking to the pinkette.

"If he has the power to teleport and all that other stuff how did you get it?" She asked.

"That is a good question Moka. Let me see what did he say the reason was...hmm oh yeah!"

_Flashback (last one for a chapter or two...maybe)_

_"Master may I ask you a question?" Eren asked kneeling before The White King. _

_"What is it my young proxy?" Said person/monster asked._

_"How did Hoody and Masky get us here instantly? I mean this place isn't exactly in New York City area and isn't teleporting your ability?" Eren stated. _

_"Ah that. Well you see this home isn't in the human world at all. It is its own little dimension. And as to how they teleported you here its simple. They developed those powers due to a type of radiation I give off unconsciously. It has been called Sigma radiation by the 'experts' " as he said the word two long, bony fingers made air quotes. "On me. You in time will develop the ability to teleport." _

_"I will?" Eren asked surprised. _

_"Yes that and other powers. Masky has developed majorly enhanced speed and strength. Hoody has developed the ability to send his consciousness into any electronic device and find out anything on it or set it to send a discreet message with info on a target to him and so on. You and Toby are the only ones who haven't developed powers but the first power will develop around spend a year in my presence. And it slipped my mind earlier but you will have a thing called 'The Sickness' as the 'experts' call it for an indeterminate amount of time. At the most they should last a year. At the least, a few months. The sickness will cause you to blackout and kill anyone you see. Sometimes innocents will die if they get in the way while your in the state. When you come to you will have no recollection of what happened. This is a side effect of the Sigma radiation. Though while we are on the topics of powers I have no idea what ones you might develop. Is that all?" The Tall Man asked trying to think of anything he may have missed. _

_"That is all I wanted to ask Master." Eren said standing up. _

_"Then you are dismissed." _

_End flashback_

"Wow." Was all Moka said a tad bit confused.

"Think of it this way. He's like a huge source of uranium causing radiation and therefore causing us to mutate." Eren said trying to simplify it.

"Like the X-men?" Yukari innocently asked.

"Kinda." Eren replied with a sweat drop.

"Do the kids that don't become proxies get powers?" Gin asked.

"No. Not even Master knows why it is like that." Eren said. He took a breathe.

"So anyways," Eren said his face turning serious and his voice becoming quiet. "Will you still associate yourselves with me or call me a monster for serving Him and run away?"

This shocked the group. He thought they would abandon him for this. Well its understandable why some humans would, but monsters on the other hand..."I'm going to save that answer until I meet him." Gin said. "You can't judge one based on the words of others my father always says."

"I will always stand by my Destined One." Kurumu declared.

"I trust your judgement." Moka stated.

"I agree with Gin. Thats probably the only time I will." Yukari said a bit nervous.

"Well that makes things better." He felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out the phone Hoody had given him. The displayed showed a circle with an x for the caller id. "I'll be back in a sec." Eren got up and left the room.

* * *

When he got outside he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey there Eren!" Came an excited and familiar voice.

"Toby! How are you?" Eren asked surprised that Toby was the one who called.

"I'm good. Its boring here without you. When're you coming home?"

"It won't be for a while Toby. Hows Sally?" Eren asked.

"She's adjusting well. She's been asking about the boy who saved her." Eren could practically see Toby's smirk.

"Tell her I'll come back when I can. So what did you need? I doubt this was a call to say hi. Though with you it wouldn't surprise me." Eren stated idly.

"Oh yeah! Y-You know how Hoody and Masky were watching Alex to see if he was proxy material like you asked?"

"Yes..." Eren replied not sure where Toby was going with this.

"They found something you might find interesting. They thought i-it was just a thing at first but it turned bad." His voice had turned unusually serious tone.

"What is wrong with my older brother?" Eren emotions did a one-eighty and he pronounced every word in a emotionless tone that creeped out any who heard it.

"Remember how after the outbreak he acted well...crazy?" He took Eren's silence as for him to continue, "Well he's still doing it and meeting a few members of Gentek and Blackwatch. We aren't sure if they are contacts inside the companies or not but we thought you should know."

"Thanks Toby. I'll look into it." Eren said goodbye and flipped the phone shut. _'Let's see both parties tried to kill him so why are they meeting? Toby said he is still acting hostile and that it started after the outbreak. Whats the common factor between them... Blackwatch, Gentek, Alex. What is it?!' _Eren thought for a moment before his face turned grave. "I have an idea though any of the situations I can think of aren't good, not good at all. But how does Blackwatch factor in? Dammit I pray I'm wrong on this." Eren went back in to the infirmary room with the others. "Sorry had to take that call."

"Who was it?" Kurumu asked.

"Toby. And he told me something I need to think on." Eren said. "But that can wait for later. Any other topics you have questions on?" Yukari raised her hand. "Anything that isn't perverted?" She slowly lowered her hand. "No one else? Alright get back to class then. I need to check out with the nurse." Everyone got up and left. Eren turned to the bed side table to make sure he had everything in him. When he turned back after checking he saw Kurumu still sitting in the same seat. "What is it Kurumu?" Eren asked noticing she looked nervous.

"I was wondering...what are we going to do about you and me? I don't know if He will approve of our relationship or not. If he doesn't what will we do? A-And also are we going to make it official? I know people think we are dating and I was wondering if you wanted to prove those rumors right?" She was really nervous. "O-Of course we could-" she was cut off by a pair of lips capturing hers. This shocked her immensely.

Eren pulled back and looked at her. "You talk too much." He went in to kiss her again. This time she responded and showed why she was a creature of sex.

After a heated lip lock that seemed to last an eternity but in reality was only a few minutes they parted both breathing heavy. Eren grabbed Kurumu's hand. "We will deal with Master when we get to that. But for now lets just enjoy it." They left the room hand in hand.

* * *

The next morning...

By now everyone had heard about Kuyou's defeat and death. As Eren walked along the path to school to meet Kurumu he heard some student say something interesting. "I heard that it was Eren who killed Kuyou! Not only that but he was PLAYING with him!"

"No way!" His friend replied in disbelief. "No ones that strong!"

Eren snuck up behind them. "Its true." He said scaring both students. "And do you know why I mopped the floor with him?" The boys shook their heads no. "He pissed me off. Make sure to include that part when gossiping okay?" Both of the boys nodded frantically. "Now get to class." The boys took off. Eren felt two arms embrace him from behind.

"That was mean Eren-koi, scaring them like that." Kurumu said from her position on his back.

"I couldn't help myself. It was too tempting." Eren spun around to face her and have her a quick peck on the lips. "Oh before I forget. I won't be in cooking class today I need to speak to the headmaster about something."

"What is it?" Kurumu asked.

"Lets just say it involved the call from Toby yesterday." Eren replied. "C'mon, don't want to be late for homeroom."

Meanwhile...

The same rumor had just been heard by a certain someone. "So that must mean he's the strongest at the school!" A girl told her friend.

"Strongest guy at the school eh? We will see about that." A man said as he walked away.

Later on...

At lunch Eren went to go to the bathroom. As he was washing his hands he heard a voice behind him. "Your back is open." He turned to face the voice. The man was tall. Taller than Eren by a good few inches and Eren was taller than most. The guy had on khakis and a t-shirt with a towel around his neck. He was constantly using a dumbbell in both hands. To say this guy was muscular would be an understatement. He had blonde hair and didn't look too smart in Eren's opinion.

"So you're the legendary Eren. I'm Rikiishi Chopper of the wrestling club. Next time your guard is down I'm putting you in a cobra twist." Chopper said introducing himself. "So. Did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Eren said drying his hands.

"Don't play dumb! I'm talking 'bout Kuyou! Didn't you kill him?! Its a rumor all over the school!" He angrily cried.

"Oh. That." Eren replied like it wasn't a big deal. "Yeah I did. So what?"

Chopper dropped one of his dumbbells smashing the floor from the large amount of weight. "Ya know I've been wanting his neck for a while now."

He went to attack Eren. "What the hell were you thinking stealing my opponent?!" He did an overhead chop trying to catch Eren by surprise. Chopper found himself embedded in the wall.

"And why the hell did you think that was a good idea?" Eren said placing the arm he had used to punch Chopper with back at his side.

"I came here to see if you were strong enough to take Kuyou down. So far I'm not disappointed." Chopper was going to say more when Gin walked in.

Gin sighed. "How did I know you were the cause of this?"

"You should've realized I'm a magnet for trouble by now Gin." Eren said smirking but not taking his eyes off of Chopper as he pulled himself out of the wall.

_'Dammit its Morioka Ginei. Another person I really want to fight, Decker comes first though.' _Chopper thought. "The match is cancelled due to this run-in. I'll be back for you Decker." Chopper left.

"Be careful Eren. He's the kind of guy that attacks any person he hears is stronger than him." Gin said to Eren.

"Your point is? I know I can beat him. Due to consuming so many monsters I am beginning to be able to sense Yokãi. He doesn't seem that strong." Eren replied.

"Still he will do anything he can to get you to fight him." The werewolf warned as Eren walked out.

Later on...

Eren had gone to the roof as he had a free period right now. He didn't feel like having to endure the stares from his classmates from beating Kuyou. He heard the door to the roof open.

"So this is where you've been. Now our fight won't be interrupted." Recognizing the voice as Chopper's Eren sighed.

"I am not dealing with you right now." Eren walked up to Chopper who was waiting for him to make the first move. Eren got to Chopper and put his foot on the man's abdomen.

Chopper took this as the first move and went to grab the foot. Though when he blinked Eren was much father away bringing his extended leg down and the railing of the roof was between them. Then Chopper looked down and realized he wasn't on the roof anymore. With a flailing of his arms and a cry, he fell. Eren sighed and went to get ready for his next class.

* * *

Later on in the clubroom...

"So he attacked you on the roof?" Kurumu asked.

"Tried to. I Spartan kicked him off. He let me walk up to him and do it to him even." Eren replied organizing some old copies.

"He won't stop Eren. He will keep going till he fights you." Gin remarked not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"And next time I'll deal with him." Eren said slightly annoyed. The guy had tried attacking him at every available opportunity.

"Whatever. Well, finish up here and you're done for the night." Gin said walking out the door.

A few minutes later Eren and the girls had finished all they needed to and left taking the path through the woods back to the dorms.

After walking a bit there was a gray blur and the girls and Eren were separated. As Eren got up he looked to the one who did this. It was Chopper but he was different.

He had grown another foot an shredded his shirt from his now massive muscles. His veins were visible along his arms and chest. Chopper's forearms and hands had become very large. Each hand was the size of Yukari. His pants were straining under the stress of the increased mass of his legs. Spikes ran down his back with two short horns jutting out from his temple. His lower canines had grown and were protruding from his mouth.

"Wow. You are one ugly mother fucker." Eren said after seeing him.

"I wouldn't say that Decker. Especially with your friends as hostages." Chopper replied he had Yukari in his enormous fist with his thumb under her chin ready to snap her neck. He gestured with his head to the girls that were right next to him, easily within arms reach.

Eren lowly growled. "So what the hell do I have to do to get you to not touch them?" _'The moment he's away form them he is dead meat.' _Eren thought angrily.

"Fight me. Thats all you need to do. I want to see if you had the power to kill Kuyou." Chopper said.

A wild grin appeared on Eren's face. "Well then. You want too see my power? Here it is." Black smoke covered Eren and when it solidified he was in his armor form with his arms shifted to his muscle mass. "I'll even play with your skill set. Lets dance."

Eren disappeared and reappeared next to Chopper his fist already in his face. Yukari fell out of Chopper's grip. Chopper flew through several trees before stopping. He wasn't given a reprieve however as Eren had followed and threw him with one arm into the air. Appearing above him Eren drove an elbow into the troll's head.

Eren landed next to where Chopper would fall. He held out his hand and caught Chopper by the neck. Looking into his eyes the skeletal jaw opened and he spoke in that odd voice. "You people don't get it, do you? You mess with me and I don't care. You fuck with my friends then I'm pissed. So goodbye dumbass." Eren snapped Choppers neck and consumed him.

The knuckles on Eren's fist grew spikes where the fingers met the hand and also on the first joints after connecting the fingers to the hand. The arms also turned a darker shade of gray.

Eren looked at his new arms. "Nice." He reverted to normal and returned to the girls.

"Well that happened." Eren said catching their attention. He looked to Yukari.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. He only squeezed me a bit. Thanks for saving me." Yukari said smiling at Eren.

"Anytime." Eren suddenly yawned. "Well I don't know about you girls but I'm ready for some sleep. Lets go." With that bit of unexpected business in the woods finished the group set off towards the dorms.

* * *

Well theres the next chap. I think I rushed the quality a bit but if I did I will go back and fix it later. I was trying to get it out due to being busy the next few days. Also school is starting up in a few weeks so updates will be when possible. And dont worry its still a ErenxKurumuxMizore pairing at the least. If you want Moka tell me and I will try to fit her in. One last thing. More of an idea for a future project maybe. After I finish this series would you guys be interested in me doing another crossover with Eren? I could figure out how to mix him in. Let me know in the reviews. Think thats it. Foxy out.


	13. I'm not dead!

Hey people Foxy here. I'm alive! Sorry I haven't been updating. I have had massive case of writers block coupled with school and family stuff...yeah. But I haven't given up on this story. I am just going to take a break until the writers block, school and family stuff settles down. But when that does happen I plan on going back and re-editing the chapters to fix some things and to hopefully make them longer. And to address a few things. 1: Slenderman was just a bit of a 'why the hell not' thing. He himself won't play a major part but a certain thing from his stories and stories related to him will be a semi-major aspect. 2:I won't be doing the Prototype 2 storyline until I get access to either the game(which will make chapters longer to post due to having to go back and rehear what exactly they are saying) or the comics (which if one of you people could help with that'd be a major help) but yeah until one of those happens no Prototype 2 storyline. So to recap: not giving up on this just taking a break. Gonna go back and fix a few things and make chaps longer. Slendy won't play a major part but a certain thing or person will. No Prototype 2 storyline until either comics or game becomes available. And thats about it. I'll replace this with the chapter when I finish it. Sorry once again. Foxy out.


End file.
